Rio (in 2 Form)
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: This story was thought of by StriketheDragon. Another alternate story where Blu comes to the amazon and meets both Jewel and her family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Another AU, and this one maybe short. Now, through my times here on FFN, I've noticed a bunch of other fanfictions where Blu met Jewel in the amazon but hopefully I can make this unlike those others.**_

 _ **If you want anymore details, well…there won't be any villains (except for one certain character who might act the villain), there won't be any OCs other than possibly my own, and Blu will be like the kind of guy who's still scared a lot but also wants more in his life. You'll just have to read the whole story for more detail.**_

 _ **Now here we go.**_

* * *

CH.1

On one new bright and sunny day, there was a big large plane in the sky just doing what all planes do. Staying in the air and hold a…plane-load of people and cargo. Nothing too out of the ordinary, except inside the cargo hold was a small cage, and inside that cage was a bird. A bird that was known as the last spix macaw on earth. Or at least was, because now he and two friends of his are on this plane to take a trip to the amazon rain-forest to find something else out. Something that could change Blu's life forever.

But right now he was just lying in his cage, deep in thought.

"Boy…I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean, for a long time I always to do more with my life outside of the house but nothing this extreme. To think this all started off because I gave my companion Linda a brochure, suggesting we take a vacation to Rio. Then after we agreed to it, made it, and settled in one of the hotels, she got a phone call from her cousin saying someone named Tulio wanted to speak with her about me. He had a thought that in the amazon jungle, there's a tribe full of blue macaws like me. I thought it was crazy to come along but Linda assumed that that's what I wanted. Now…I just don't know. All I do know is that it's unpredictable and at least new for me."

Blu was truly in his thoughts. But a quick turbulence knocked him out of it. He stood up and looked the window closest to his cage. "Whoa." He was impressed to see all the green that was at the surface. All the way at his home, Moose Lake Minnesota, what he mostly saw on the ground everyday was just snow. White and clean snow. The thing about Blu is that he's just a smart bird who somehow came to Linda's door one day as a baby.

Since Linda took him in, she took care of him, loved him, and taught him so much. Blu loved her and was grateful for everything she did, but still felt like he wanted more.

So now Blu just continued looking out the window, thinking about his life and what's to come. And he could only imagine what Linda was thinking about now. She was up in the room with all the passengers, sitting next to her new friend, Tulio. Who, of course, noticed that she looked pretty nervous.

"Linda?" He asks her. "Are you alright? You look like you're airsick."

"Oh no. I'm fine, Tulio, I don't get airsick. I'm just a little scared. I haven't exactly done this big before in my life, and…"

"Blu?"

"Yeah. You're saying that there could really be a tribe of blue macaws out there, so what if when we do find them, they could be…not so friendly to us, or what if they're mean to Blu? Or what if…he'll want to leave me?"

"Linda, please don't worry. I promise that while we're on this trip, nothing will happen to Blu. I'm gonna help you keep him safe from harm, keep him with us at all times, and that he'll never want to leave. But I want to ask…would that be such a bad thing? To see him leave?"

"Yes. Ever since I found him as a chick, he was so small and scared. I promised him that I would always take care of him. And even though he loved me, he still always wanted more. He wanted to leave the house and do more with his life, and I…I just never knew how to do that without letting him go. He's my best friend and I never wanna let him go."

"I see. But still…like all mothers, they eventually need to know when to let their chicks go. Although right now, there's no need to worry. Like I said, I'm gonna help you make sure he's safe and nothing terrible will happen."

Linda took his hand.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay. Thank you, Tulio. I think I needed to hear that."

"Don't worry."

He held to her hand to comfort her, and it worked. Linda sighed, trying to pace herself. So she could know that there really wasn't anything to worry about.

Two hours later…Linda and Tulio were off the plane (carrying Blu in his cage), and used a jeep to drive through the jungle. Linda was in the shotgun seat still holding Blu in the cage. She decided to take a good look at him just in case. "Hey Blu? Are you feeling okay?" Blu nodded to her and she petted his neck. "Good. I hope you'll like this. Meeting a whole tribe of birds like you. Oh I hope it'll be fun for you." Blu smiled but dropped it after turning. He gulped and said in his head, "Me too."

Later, Blu was sitting comfortably in his cage, which was now inside a tent set up by the humans. Linda was inside with him reading a book. Blu still spoke to himself in his head.

"Another tribe. A tribe of birds like me? Well, in a way that's sounds fun. Maybe when I get there, they'll welcome me as an honored guest. At least any welcome's better than the way Alice and Chloe say hi to me every morning. What else is there to think about?" Blu thought about it more and another idea came. A really big one. "Oh right…(gulp)…girls. If I'm not the only blue macaw there is then that means there'll be a lot of girls there. Well hopefully it won't be too extreme or anything. I just hope anything we find will be good and enough to help me find what I want."

He yawned, and it caught Linda's attention. "(yawning)…yeah. I'm feeling it too." She peeked outside her tent that saw that it was already getting late, and it looked like it was gonna rain. So she signaled Tulio to come in the tent. Then the two humans each got on their own hammock and slept in 'em. But Blu didn't. He stayed awake, not because of "Minnesota Time" but just because he wouldn't let go of his thoughts.

But then he just smiled, thinking that something good would happen. So he rested his head down, and smiled. Dreaming of what he would go through. But he's not thinking more about what's coming to him.

Outside in the rain, there were large leaves rustling, and behind them were these six strange black characters watching Linda and Tulio. But they were more intrigued about Blu. Seeing a bird interact with them, in a cage without any sign of fear.

"Roberto…what should we do about this?" Said one of the black figures, who was speaking to the leader of this group. And he replied, "Hmm…you two, go back to tribe and tell Eduardo about what we found and that we'll be back in twenty minutes…with this new stranger." "You got it." So two of the figures came out of the leaves and were revealed to be blue macaws. Which meant that the others were blue macaws too, and this Roberto character was more curious about Blu. Soon he'll be getting all the answers he needs, and Blu will soon get what he wants too.

* * *

 ** _There we go. We'll see if I can make the next chapters longer, 'til then, enjoy this and the rest of my stories for this summer._**

 ** _And to StriketheDragon, thank you for sending me this and if you have anymore ideas you wanna establish with me, don't be shy to try. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back, and about to work more on this before continuing the others.**_

* * *

CH.2

Before a new scene starts, there's always a black screen moment between that and the last scene. Which is what happened before Blu's sleeping face was shown, then came a BUMP. And a BUMP, and another one, and another one that made Blu finally wake up and raise his head. "Huh? What the?" After his vision became clear he saw two blue macaws about to charge at his cage door.

"Hey hey hey! What are you doing!? Before they heard him they rammed the door. Causing Blu to pushed by the force and hit the wall behind him. "Ow!" "Guys, stop! He's awake!" The two birds stopped their next prep to charge as they heard Roberto. "Hey, you okay?" He asked Blu. "Yeah, yeah. What the? Who are you guys, and where the heck am I?" "Well-" "I'll take it from here, thank you, Roberto." Roberto and Blu looked to see that that voice came another blue macaw, bigger and much older than the others. "Hello." He says to Blu. "My name is Eduardo, and you are?" "I'm Blu." "I can see that, what I mean what is your name?" "What? Very funny. My name is Blu. B-L-U. Blu." Eduardo raised his brow in confusion but ignored the weird name. "Well okay then, BLU. Try not to startled. My men just saved you from those humans last night and now we're trying to get out of this forsaken cage." "W-W-What? Saved me from those humans? Excuse me, but I think 'saved' is a poor choice of words if you include the fact of KIDNAPPING ME IN MY SLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! And another thing, if you really get me out of here, do the smart way. Look." Blu walked up to the cage door and moved the handle around until the door unlocked and opened.

Eduardo, Roberto, and the group of other blue macaws with them were dumbfounded. "How did you do that?" Roberto asked.

"It's easy," Blu said after stepping out of the cage. "you just…nevermind that, just you can guys please explain to me where I am."

"Sure. Eduardo, let me try talking to him. Okay, Blu, just yesterday, my friends and I were out on patrol, and from outside our territory we noticed you and the two humans traveling around. So we were curious and needed to check out what you were up. That's why we took you away from them. We thought you were a prisoner. And one heck of a brave one because we saw that you never showed any sign of fear while being in there."

Eduardo had a stern look on his face and whispered to Roberto, "That be might because he's a pet." Blu heard that though. "A pet? Excuse me, sir. But I am not pet!" "Then unless you were a prisoner, what were you doing with those monsters?" "Monsters? Look, like them, I am just a new and innocent traveler who only came to this jungle just to see if the idea was true." "What idea?" "The idea that I'm not the only blue macaw left on this planet." Roberto had a shocked look and thought, "The last one on this planet? How long did those humans keep this guy caged?" Eduardo said to that, "The last one? Well, consider yourself lucky." "Lucky? This doesn't really look like lucky to me. In fact, since I now see that I am not the only blue macaw left, how about you guys lead back to my friends so that they can find this place, leave, and I'll be out of your feathers forever." "Oh no you don't!" Blu began walking until Eduardo grabbed him by the back feathers of his neck.

"We do not let humans into our tribe. You cannot be confused about this. In fact, I'm sorry to say this but we can't exactly trust a newcomer like this. So I'm putting Roberto in charge of taking you to your own place while you're staying here."

"What? Sir, I am not staying here!"

"You don't have a choice! While you're in my tribe, you follow my rules, understand!?"

"No! Because I didn't ask to come here! Your men kidnapped me and I stand here being dictated and accused of being some untrustworthy outcast!"

Blu and Eduardo faced each other like foes. The other blue macaws were impressed because no bird's stood up to Eduardo like that, let alone a bird new to the tribe. But Roberto decided to break it up.

"Whoa, whoa. Let's take it easy, okay? We're all blue macaws, we're all friends. Look, Eduardo. I'll take him with me to my nest. He can bunk with me without any issues."

"What?" Blu said.

"And Blu, while you're with me, I'll make sure you feel right at home and we'll think about what we can do for you later on. Is that alright?"

Blu thought about it. Roberto seemed like a nice guy but Eduardo had a bad news written all over him. So Blu gave a stern look and sighed. "Boy. Alright. I'll come along. But just for now. I don't plan on staying here forever."

Roberto smiled but Eduardo felt more uneasy about this. "Good. Now I'll be out on my patrolling. Roberto watch and take care of this one."

"Yes, sir."

Then Eduardo flew off, and so did the other blue macaws. Leaving only Blu and Roberto, which made Blu wanna ask some more questions. "So, it's Roberto, right?" "That's the name. Just don't wear it out." He laughed and shook Blu's wing. "So I'm guessing you wanna ask some things." "Yes. Starting with this: you and that Eduardo character mentioned tribe. If this is it then aren't there more blue macaws?" "Actually yeah. When me and the others took you, Eduardo decided to put you here so we wouldn't catch the tribe's attention." "Okay, that's smart. And you're gonna bring me to it now?" "Uh-huh. Just follow me."

Roberto quickly hovered up and was ready to fly away but Blu didn't follow. "Hey Blu, you alright? It's okay to fly up now." Blu just stood there. "Uh, Roberto. I…I like to walk." "What? What do you mean you-? Oh. I get the idea." Roberto did get it. He just now figured if Blu was with humans his whole life then that means he never learned how to fly. So Roberto stopped flying and offered to carry Blu.

Blu didn't feel about that, though. "Roberto. Thanks but don't you think it's a little for a male bird to carry another male in flight."

"Never heard of that before. But if you say you can't fly then I just wanna help. It's the only way for us to get to the tribe faster and for you to reach my home."

"Well…okay. Just please take it easy." Blu felt this was weird to trust a perfect stranger but was willing to trust him.

"You got it, buddy. Just hold still." Roberto hovered above Blu and carried him in the air. "Oh and by the way, there's no problem with you shutting your eyes."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Blu gulped and shut his eyes, and Roberto carried him up. As the two were still there and after they left, they were unaware that above one of the trees was a female blue macaw spying on them. All because she was curious to see what this newcomer, Blu, was all about, and after everything they said…she knows enough but wants to know more.

He held onto him tight so he wouldn't lose his grip, and after a couple of long minutes of flying, Roberto and Blu were there. They were at the blue macaw tribe where there were blue macaws anyone could hope to count. Roberto saw that Blu still had eyes closed so he quickly dropped him and himself off at the branch to the entrance of the nest.

"I guess we landed?" Blu said. Eyes are still shut.

"Yep. Now all you gotta do is turn left and open your eyes."

Blu gulped but did what he said. Once he opened his eyes, he became awestruck with the view. It was a perfect view of the entire tribe, one where a bird could see every hollow, native, and natural structures of the beautiful land.

"Oh my…i-i-it's so…beautiful."

"I know, right? And for now, this is your new home." Roberto made him turn to his hollow. "Whoa." Blu said, being impressed by the structure. "Real Estate must be pretty cheap around here." "Do you like my nest here?" "Sure. It's pretty cool." "Good. Because this is also your home. Now, you can just stay here and get comfy until I get back from my patrolling, okay?" "Alright, thanks."

Roberto waved goodbye to Blu but before he flew off Blu wanted to mention something else.

"Roberto, wait. I wanna say thanks again. And about I acted against you and Eduardo, I'm so-"

"Hey don't be sorry. It's cool. Actually I kinda thought it was cool, and I can't really blame you for feeling that way since we kinda did kidnap you. You know, if there were more birds like you then maybe we wouldn't worry about more humans coming."

"Oh? Thanks then."

"No prob. See ya."

Roberto flew off and Blu was alone. And he saw that all he could do is stay in because he couldn't fly and he was awfully high in the tree. So Blu just stayed in, trying to stay calm to this new surrounding and get comfy. But before he started, he heard someone speak to him.

"Excuse me? Blu, is it? Can I talk to you please?" Blu turned around to the entrance of the hollow and saw the sun glowing behind a beautiful female blue macaw. The same one that was spying on him, and he became so dumbfounded by the way she looked that all he could say was, "H-H-Hi."

And while he got to meet this girl, there was one more thing to look at…

It was still morning, and Blu's companion, Linda, just woke up. She felt good and was expecting this to be a good day of working and finding the blue macaw tribe. "(Yawns)…Good morning, Blu. I hope you slept we-" she noticed Blu and his cage was gone. "Blu?" She looked to the ground and all over the inside of the tent. There was no sign of Blu, not even a feather. So she peeked outside but there was still nothing. So she went to Tulio, who was still sleeping on his hammock.

"Tulio, wake up. Tulio? Tulio!" She kept trying but he just felt tickled. So she flipped the hammock, which caused Tulio to spin madly and fall off. Causing him to wake up. "W-Whoa! (Flat landing) Ouch. What happened?" He got up. "Tulio, Blu's gone." "What?" "Blu's gone. I-I think he was taken." Linda and Tulio were both shocked and got their things ready so they could start looking for him.

* * *

 _ **There we go. Things are getting better, right? I'll be making two more chapters on this before continuing the others. And I bet you can already guess who that blue macaw girl is.**_

 _ **So have a good one.**_


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

Blu was surprised to see a beautiful blue macaw girl in his new temporary home. He just didn't know what to say except, "H-H-Hi." The girl chuckled a bit to that silly response of his. "Hi." She walked in the nest and slow shook Blu's wing. "My name is Jewel." "Oh, I'm Bl-wait you already said my name. Wait how do you know my name?" "Uh…word goes around fast here. Will you excuse me for this?"

She suddenly moves around Blu. "What are you doing?" Blu nervously asked, feeling he was being touched.

"Sorry. I'm examining you. I'm just a little curious since we don't usually get newcomers here."

"Oh really? Is that you're in here? Because you're curious?"

"Yeah. I also heard that you were with humans."

Blu now thought that they were entering a bad road. "Yes, I was with humans. Please tell me you don't have anything against them like that stubborn bird."

"You mean my dad, Eduardo?"

Author's Note: Oops.

"I-I-I'm sorry, your dad?"

"Yes. I am his daughter."

"Gosh, I'm sorry if I'd known that was-" Blu began babbling in panic but stopped as Jewel laughed. "Hahaha! Calm down, Blu boy. I'm not offended. I don't blame you for thinking that since I've had to live with him and his rules for fifteen years." "Oh. Thank you for that understanding." "You're welcome. Now, can we sit down please? I have some questions that I want answering." "Sure."

The two birds sat down, and Blu answered all of Jewel's questions (in exchange for vice versa). Jewel really did seem like a curious girl. She wanted to know where Blu came from, what are the humans really like, and so much more. Blu told Jewel his story, and was embarrassed to think about her reaction if he told her that he couldn't fly but she already knew since she was spying on him earlier. Jewel was just embarrassed to think about his reaction if she told him that she was spying on him since Roberto brought him here.

So with the questions they each asked, they both got to know each other more and more. Blu liked her not just for her looks, and Jewel began to him…a lot since she saw how tough he was earlier, he's also nice, charming, and she began to blush over how cute he looked every time he was nervous.

As she was blushing, so was Blu but they both tried to ignore it.

"Wow. This guy is great." She mumbled. "Could he be the one? Is he the one that help me with my problem?" Blu almost heard her.

"I'm sorry were you saying something?"

"Huh? No, you wanted to ask me something else?"

"Right."

They continued their questions and answers, and enjoyed their conversation more. Until Jewel brought up her story. She sadly told Blu of when she was a baby, her mother passed away. All she had was her dad, aunt Mimi, over a handful of friends, and Roberto (You can tell what Blu's reaction was to that). Then awhile later, loggers came to the amazon and destroyed their home but due to Eduardo's quick work and Roberto's courage, everyone was able to stay together and got away. No bird got captured or left behind. Despite that though, there weren't any happy times until they found a new land (this one as she mentions) owned by a tribe of scarlet macaws. Eduardo and the scarlet tribe leader, Felipe, didn't see eye to eye but agreed to split the land. So that's a rivalry started and how they're here. That's Jewel's story.

Author's Note: In a new universe, anything can happen. And in this one, Jewel and Roberto never get taken away from their families, and because of that, they never hated humans but were only curious about them. Unlike Eduardo.

Blu felt sorry for her, trying to bring this kind of experience up. So he gently gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sorry about that, Jewel." She took his wing. "It's okay. At least you seem to have a good life, and this Linda sounds like a good friend. Although…doesn't it seem a little boring?" "Yeah." Blu laughed. "I mean I like home and Linda but I'm not always the kind of bird that always likes staying indoors all day." "What bird does?" They laughed. They seemed to be getting friendly with each other. But then while Jewel was caught up in this friendly moment she asked…

"Hey Blu? Can I ask one more thing?

"Uh-huh."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Once she asked that, she and Blu both froze and blushed. "Oh gosh, why?" Jewel mumbled, covering her beak.

Blu just felt scared to answer but he had to. "Um…no. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh. Well…since you're here…do you want one? I mean maybe Roberto and I can help set you up with some of the girls here or-"

"No, no. Thank you but no thank you, Jewel. I'm afraid I'm not good enough to have a girlfriend…or even a wife just yet but again thank you."

"Sure…I guess."

"By the way, about Roberto. I gotta say he seems like a cool guy but you said that you've been friends with him than anyone else. So I just wanna ask, are you guys an item?"

"An item? Oh no, no, no. Me and Roberto are just good friends, we're not that close. Though my dad has been trying to set us up multiple times. I like Roberto but never that much and he doesn't feel the same way. We admitted that."

"Oh okay…but are you sure?"

"Yes and watch it."

"Kidding. I'm just kidding. If you guys are just friends then I believe that and it's none of my business."

"Thank you. Now, it looks like it's already noon, so I'll be on my way."

"Alright, bye Jewel, it's nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too. Maybe if we hang out again I can introduce you to my aunt Mimi."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Jewel waved and flew off. Blu was left alone in the nest again and settled down while having something else in his thoughts. "Wow. That girl's funny. Jewel. I like that name, and…wow…I think I'm beginning to like her. I wonder what she's thinking of me though, and…Linda. Gosh, I hope she's okay? Maybe she's not too worried that I'm gone. I hope." And Jewel was kinda thinking the same thing in her mind. "That Linda human…if she's as good as Blu says…then I hope she won't be scared of him being gone for a while. And Blu…wow, what a guy. Funny, charming, brave, and…looks like the awkward type. If he can help me get out of this engagement then I can have some fun with this fella, hehe."

* * *

 _ **Engagement? What else could Jewel be hiding from her new friend, Blu. Let's hope it's something that can help both of them become friends…and maybe something more.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope you guys liked the main differences so far. Now come on everybody, here we go! Off to Neverland. I-I-I mean the amazon!**_

* * *

CH.4

After Jewel left, Blu settled into the nest more, and as the time ran by, it was already sunset. Linda and Tulio just returned to their tent after spending the day trying to find Blu. Tulio seemed like the most exhausted, but Linda was more than full of determination.

"Linda…(trying to breathe)…I think you need to rest up at bit."

"No thank you. What I need is to find Blu."

"Look, I understand that you're frustrated but we've been doing this all day and we found even a feather yet. And believe I'm worried about him like you are-"

"Shut up! How can you possibly be worried for him? After all you're not the one who raised him for fifteen years. You're the not the one who fed him everyday, clean for him, comforted him, and did everything you could make sure he felt like he was at home so that he wouldn't run away to find that possibly doesn't even exist. And for sure wasn't the one who had the thought of going on this trip to find it!"

Tulio was surprised to this side of her, and so was she. Linda slowly breathed, and sat down, turning her back on him. He could her silent sobs so he placed his hand on shoulder, and she took it.

"Tulio…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Linda."

"No, it's not. I'm blaming you for something that's my fault and I don't know where my Blu is."

"I know. But I also know that all we can do is hope for the best."

"Maybe. I'm just so worried."

Linda cried a little more and hugged Tulio in a surprise attack. "And again I'm sorry." "Don't be. I'm sure that we'll find him and that there won't be a problem with it." "Okay. Thank you." They continued hugging, and Tulio just held her for a moment. "Linda?" "What do you think the chances are that he's with the tribe." "If that's true…then I hope they're treating him like an equal." Linda settled down a little and allowed Tulio to continue holding her as they both sitting in their tent.

At the moment they felt at ease and even felt a tingling going on in each of them. But let that aside as they both comforted each other and thought about what to do for tomorrow.

Linda was kind of right when she hoped that Blu was being treated like an equal. Roberto became a friend to him, and so did Jewel, however she seemed to feel something a little bigger than that. In fact, right now as Blu was still trying to get cozy, he found a bed of vines and took a peaceful rest on it.

He slept there for a while, enjoying himself as he felt more pleasure sleeping here than he did in Minnesota. But then came a voice, "Hey Blu? You okay?" "Huh?" Blu felt too tired. "Yeah. I'm okay, Jewel. What about you?" "Jewel? Oh boy. Hey buddy, wake up." The bird talking to Blu then kept patting his cheek until he got up and was fully awake.

"Huh? What? Roberto is that you?"

"Yes. I can see you got yourself on my bed."

"Your bed? This is your bed? Sorry, I'll get-"

"No, no, it's alright. You're my guest so you might as well take it and there's enough room for me to make another."

"Ok thanks." He yawned. "Hey, didn't you say you were doing some patrol job? How was it?"

"It was fine. Just another time with trying to keep my tribe safe from any possible disasters. But never mind that. When I was trying to wake you up, you said Jewel. Please tell me that's not the same Jewel that we're both think of."

"If we're thinking of the nice and friendly girl blue macaw…then yes. Why, is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing…except…"

"Expect what? Come on, pal if we're gonna friends then don't keep me in the dark."

"Well…if she's told you, you should know that she and I are only friends."

"Right. That's what she told me. She even told me her life story, how you two are best friends, but not exactly more than that."

"Right, that's correct. However…despite that Eduardo is forcing us to marry."

Blu was trying to get up and froze after hearing Roberto. He couldn't raise his other foot right so tripped and landed on his belly. "Oomph!" Roberto didn't laugh. "That was a little weird." "You two are getting married!? B-B-But Jewel never said anything about that." "I'm not surprised. But one thing I am wondering is why she did come here?" "She said she was curious after the tribe got word of me." "Got word of-? How's that possible? After Eduardo and the group left and I brought you here we agreed not to mention anything about you to the tribe." "What? Then how else did she about me?" "I don't know. Maybe she…"

Roberto thought about it until he grinned and chuckled. Blu noticed it. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. But…I think maybe Jewel knew about you because she was out of her wed-nest and was spying on us. Or better yet on you." Roberto laughed.

"W-W-W-What?" Blu blushed.

Roberto continued chuckling, "Yep. My big guess is that she was out and saw us drag your cage here while you were in it, and she must've heard everything that you told us. That's why she came here, because she was curious about you."

"Oh…(gulped)" Blu was becoming more red. Then Roberto made sly smile after putting a wing around him. "And an even bigger guess is that she's been looking for the one bird that she's been waiting for for very a long time!" "Say what? No, no." "Hey don't be so modest, fella." Blu got out of his wing. "I'm not being modest, I'm being serious. I just met this girl today." "Maybe but who cares?" "I do! This isn't something I can rush into, and also…you said you were two were getting married. And what exactly is a wed-nest?" Robert dropped his smile.

"Oh right. Well since you're gonna be for a while, I might as well tell about a small part of our rules and customs."

They sat down, and Blu gave Roberto the best chance explain that… _ **In this tribe, even before the loggers came, it was always the tribe leader's job to take care of every native, and to make sure that their future was to be put into a right path. So sometimes two macaws can choose if they want to be together or not but other times they need to let the tribe leader decide so that way the bride can have a safer and more responsible husband to live with. Now, in my opinion, I think that's totally wrong. And the thing about me, Blu is that since I've been Eduardo's right wing bird for years, and knows how much of close friends me and Jewel, he's forcing us to marry each other. It's not right but if he decides it then it's his law and I can't that…unless there was a third bird who decided to oppose it and take the bride to wed.**_

"What?" Blu was surprised, thinking that that's how a tribe like this can work. "That's just sick."

"I know."

"And hang on. You think I'm the-"

"The bird who can get between me and Jewel so you can marry her instead, absolutely."

Blu held his head tight. Feeling like he couldn't breathe. "No, no, no, no. I can't marry, Jewel."

"Why not?"

"Like I said I just met her today. Not only that I have no experience with the jungle or even protecting someone."

"And don't forget the fact that you can't fly."

"Yeah that too. Thanks for reminding me." Blu sarcastically said.

"No problem, but come on. When you think about it, it can be quite fun. Having a girl of your own."

"Well...maybe."

"While you were with the humans, didn't you ever feel lonely? Didn't you ever feel like you wanted something more in your life?"

"Sure but-"

"Then this probably it. And if you're nervous about it then maybe I can give you pointers to help."

"...You'd do that?"

"Sure. If it means my best friend will finally get a man in her life then I'm all for it." He came up and gave Blu a friendly noogie. To which Blu laughed to. "Plus, keep this in mind. If you try dis my Juju, then you'll be entering a jungle of hurt." "Juju?" Roberto popped his wings like they were knuckles. "Ooh. So you think you're a tough guy, huh?" "You better believe it, man." "Hmm...you know, I may not have experience with fighting but believe me when I say, I can defend myself, pretty well." "Really? Then I guess that means you're always ready for something like this!" Roberto pounced at Blu, and the two spent their time try to fight each other silly. Both were laughing hard and saw that they would get long pretty well.

While that was all happening, Jewel was in her wed-nest and after her aunt Mimi came in to check on her, she told her aunt about what she just learned about today. "Aw, my little wild flower is all grown up." She embraced her niece. "Aunt Mimi." Jewel laughed, and then the hug was released. "So do you really think he's the one." "The one who'll help me and Roberto get out of this stupid arranged marriage, yes!" "And you're also saying that you want him to marry you?" "Oh, well...what if the answers yes?" "Whatever choice you make is fine by me. I just hope your stubborn goat father will suck it up to it too. But just before this starts you need to be careful. You know how wrong it is for a bride to leave her wed-nest." "I know, but don't worry I'm fine and I didn't even tell Blu about this custom, it's okay." "If you say so. And you said you'll introduce me to him tomorrow?" "Kinda, yeah." "Alright, can't wait. Love you, Jewel, goodnight." "Love you too." The girls hugged, and Aunt Mimi left, leaving Jewel alone in the place that is called the "wed-nest." A secret nest where the bride is meant to stay in alone so no bird (who isn't the groom) could find her and do something unpleasant. The only ones allowed in are the groom and the bride's relative. And right now all Jewel wanted to do was leave but she knew couldn't at night. She knew she shouldn't do it at all until the wedding but just decided to stay in and sleep now.

So she rested herself on the bed of the nest and now only thought about what she can with..."Blu. Whatever happens I hope I won't cause a problem. Goodnight." Then she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Alright, now after this, comes the first chapter to a new fanfiction of mine and the rest of the ones we all love.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5

On one new and bright day, the blue macaw, Blu, was still resting in his new offered vine bed after having a fun night of wrestling with Roberto. Through his little nap he felt nice and comforted. Much more than he did in his cages back in Minnesota, so he just didn't wanna wake up. But that option was washed away when Blu realized that his new bed wasn't away from the sun's rays. So after a few minutes of dealing with the blinding light, Blu got up with a grunt. He stood up and stretched a little before sighing to take a look at his new temporary home.

Just looking at a sight like his view was hard to look away from. "Wow…I think I'm gonna like it here a little."

"Glad to hear it." Blu turned and saw Roberto said with a bright attitude.

"Oh morning, Roberto."

"Morning, Blu. How'd you sleep? Better than any old cage, huh?"

"I guess so. And thanks for letting me stay in."

"No problem. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna get some breakfast for us and then I'll be on my way to patrolling."

"Alright, thanks."

Blu just sat at the entrance and Roberto did what said. Blu just viewing and waiting, then when Roberto did come back he dropped off a large mango and two Brazil nuts. Blu wasn't familiar with these foods but Roberto flew before Blu got to say so. "(Sigh)…well, if you live somewhere new then you gotta eat new." So he took the mango and gave a good bite out of it. From that single taste Blu began to feel ecstatic. "Woah." So he took another one, and another one, and another one, proving that the taste of something this exotic was so sweet.

But then as he was still eating, Eduardo landed in front him. He made that an impressed stare at Blu. Blu gulped the last piece of mango he ate, then stood up and changed his expression after wiping the mango juice off his beak. "Morning, sir."

"I believe you mean afternoon."

"Really? Was I asleep for that long?"

"Our days here in the jungle start early."

"Right…uh, sir? I wanna say I'm sorry. I know yesterday we got off onto a bad start, so how about until I leave, we can at least act like friends so that way things can be good for both of us, okay?" Blu smiled and offered his wing to shake. But…"Tuck that wing away, Stu." "Huh?" "I don't know how long you think you're gonna be here, and as much as I accept your apology, I'm afraid to say I am not here to be your friend. Just your tribe leader. And there's also something else you should know: I have a daughter who I plan to marry to my best macaw, Roberto, and I don't want a newcomer to interfere with that. And later today I'll be taking you to try out some training for the sake of your stay here."

Blu dropped his wing. "Okay?" He gave puzzled look and Eduardo then flew away. "Hmm? Touchy old bird." He humphed, then to his surprised two more birds just came to him. "Hello, mister." It was Jewel and aunt Mimi. "Oh hello. Hey Jewel." "Hey Blu. I'd like you to meet my aunt Mimi." "Hello, ma'am. I'm Blu." Mimi chuckled, "Aren't we all? That's why they call us." "Oh no, that's just-" "Your name. I know, I'm just kidding. And can I just say you are quite a charming macaw." "Why thank you. And can I just say you two are very nice. Unlike Eduardo." Blu pouted and Jewel came to him with a wing around him. "Oh before we came we did just see him leave you. What did he say to you?"

Blu faced her. "Well, I offered my friendship to him but he never took it. He said while I'm here he wants me to treat him like a leader. He even told me not to meet you and said I'll be doing some training. It looked like he didn't even bother to think how I felt about it."

"Oh." Mimi said. "Well that's my little brother for ya. He can be quite stubborn."

"Little brother? You're his actual sister? And you're older than him?"

"Yep. Though don't call me old…(chuckling)…anyway, I'm also his big advisor and the tribe's top healer."

"Healer? How often does any danger actually happen here?"

Jewel explained, "Hardly ever. Sure some of us may occasionally have a run in with snakes and panthers but we're all pretty well in our territory."

"Hmm…(sarcasm) that's reassuring."

Jewel chuckled. With every second that went by, she seemed to like him more and more. Aunt Mimi of course noticed it. "So I imagine you two have already become close?" "Aunt Mimi!" "I'm kidding. Now I've got some things to do so I'll be right back don't go anywhere. And Blu," she came to him and shook his wing. "it was nice meeting, now over my niece, I don't want her father know she's out with a cute stranger." Blu blushed and Jewel was about to protest before Mimi flew off. "Bye!"

Blu chuckled. "Haha. She's nice."

"Yep. You've met my grumpy dad, and that's embarrassing aunt. (Chuckling) So anyway, what do you wanna do?"

"Me? (Blushes)…I think maybe we can talk so more in the hollow. If that's okay with you."

"Definitely."

She turned and walked inside. Blu only followed by slowly as he thought how beautiful Jewel looked from the front and back, and also thought how embarrassing it was going to be to tell her that he knows she was spying on him yesterday. But he went in with her and decided to go with whatever may come. After he got in, he noticed how slow and smoothly she sat on the hollow ground.

"Wow." He mumbled.

"So how's your time been going?"

"Huh? Oh." Blu nervously sat down close to her. "Everything's been good. Other than your dad's perspective of hospitality , I say I like how Roberto's been treating me like an equal. The same goes for you and your aunt too, by the way."

"Great."

"Oh and here's one other thing I'd like to mention. Um…I'm afraid to mention it but I might as well do it before you find out later than sooner. After you left Roberto came back and I…sort of mentioned you to him. That's when he told me everything. About how your engagement and more."

Jewel gasped in horror. "You've gotta be kidding me! So you know everything?"

"Pretty much. I…also know that you were lying to me when you said that word gets around the place fast. I know that you were really spying on me until Roberto brought me here."

Jewel's eyes were wide open and blushed deep red. She looked like a humiliated anime character. "Oh…my…gosh. B-B-Blu, I-I am sorry, I never meant any har-"

"Hey it's okay. It's no problem as long as you meant no harm. You were just curious I can respect that…just this once."

Jewel chuckled, feeling relieved until Blu continued speaking, "Also, Roberto even gave me this stupid idea that I'm not only the one who'll help get you out of this marriage but that you are also in love with me." Jewel blushed again. "And that's not true, is it, Jewel?" "N-N-N…I don't wanna sound rude if the answer was no but…if it was true would that be a problem?" She placed her wing on Blu, and he blushed. "What? No, of course not. The only problem I do have with it is that you and I have only known each other for a day. And as nice as it would be to have a girlfriend I have no experience with protecting someone…let alone being romantic with that someone." "Ro-whatic?" "Hmm? Romantic. Have you never heard of that word before? Romantic means showing the person you like love and care. More than what you do with someone who's just a friend." "Oh, romantic. Well…maybe it doesn't have to be a big deal. But me and Roberto are being forced into marriage and we know that the only way to break it is if another bird got between us, then my dad would have no choice but to let me decide who I wanna be with. That's the law of our tribe." "Really? Well then I have to say that the laws here stink and I don't like it." "Same here. Which is why we need your help. Please?" She takes both of Blu's wings and shows a begging face, fearing that Blu won't help her. Jewel moves her a little too close and had trouble noticing that Blu was blushing more.

"Uh-uh-uh…I don't know. If you chose me over Roberto then that means I'd have to marry you. Which also means I'll have no choice but to stay here, which I can't do. I still have a home back at Minnesota with Linda, and this is your home so I couldn't ask you to come with me."

"Are you sure? Please. Roberto and I don't want to be forced into this."

"Can't you at least talk to your dad about this? Tell him that you and Roberto don't want to be married?"

"Well he wouldn't listen to you, and no bird has ever stood up to my dad like you have, and since it's the law he wouldn't understand. Heck…ever since my mom died it's like he's forgotten what it means to choose someone you love. And it isn't fair, not a bit." She began to sniffle up and start to cry, and Blu wouldn't let that happen so he took her wings and began to slowly hug her, to which she was surprised with until she enjoyed it. "I'm sorry, Jewel. I just don't know if I can marry you. Like I said, I like you but we've never known each other for that long. Maybe until I leave I can at least find some way to help you out of this mess. Find a way to get you out and then you can choose whoever the heck you wanna marry." "O…maybe. I'm sorry if I am making such a big deal out of this." "It's fine. We're friends and friends help each other out, and that's what I'm gonna do for you." "Thank you then. And one more thing." "Yeah?" "You said that you can't love me like this because we've known each other for a day. Is that a human law or something?" "Kinda yeah. For humans, they try things slowly by starting off as friends and unless it doesn't work out later they decide that they can become a couple. It's done that way to make sure that things aren't rushed or awkward."

Jewel looked surprised until she began to smile at Blu very slowly. "Rushed? What's wrong with that? What's wrong with speeding things up a bit? After all, I kinda like you. You're kind, you seem brave…and not to mention the fact that you look really cute when you're really nervous." She was speaking very seductively as she was getting closer to Blu. Blu was just showing more vulnerability towards her. "Uh…T-T-Thank you?" "And what about me? Don't you think I look pretty?" "Pretty? W-Well Y-Y-Yeah sure, very much beautiful. And-and-and you're awfully smart, kind, and helpful." "Why thank you. And boy, with the kind of bird you are I'm surprised you are single. But enough about that. I like you, and you seem to like me, and if we both like each other then what's wrong with being in love so soon?" "Well…for one thing I don't even know how to kiss." "How to what?" Jewel backed up and looked confused. Blu understood why she was confused but still felt his heart pumping hard.

"Oh I guess you haven't heard of that too, huh? You see, a kiss is something that two people do to show love. When they kiss, their lips touch together. I've never done it before, and now I'm seeing that birds don't do that."

"Well…why don't you show me?"

"Me? You want me to kiss you?" Blu blushed again and Jewel smiled to him more.

"Sure. You said that it was a way of showing love, and I wanna know what that feels like. Please? And please understand that I do like you." She took his wing again. Blu was really turning bright red but couldn't resist the way Jewel was acting. She wasn't tempting him to do anything extreme but to really just fall for her. "Well, okay. Just please don't be mad if it's bad." "You haven't steered me wrong yet. So please…I like you and I would like for you to just kiss me, newcomer." She came closer and refused to shut her eyes. "Okay." Blu slowly closed his eyes and was prepared to bring his lips to her's. Jewel saw and felt her heart beating rapidly and did the same thing. Blu and Jewel, two good new friends, were about to have their first kiss and it would've been that way if they didn't suddenly hear a cough. The two were out of their trance and saw Roberto and Mimi smiling at them from the entrance.


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6

"What were you two doing just now?" Mimi asked. Blu and Jewel stood up, shocked to see her and Roberto just suddenly show up. "W-What do you mean?" Jewel asked then Blu said, "Yeah. And-and Roberto what are you doing here?" "Well for one thing this is still my nest, remember? And also, I hate to ruin your moment right now but Eduardo wants to see you." "What, is this about the training thing?" "He didn't tell me. Which is why I think we should get going and at least talk to him." Blu didn't like this and turned back to Jewel, who had a sad look on her because their moment of making a first kiss was just ruined. "Uh just hang on a sec." Blu said to Roberto and he faced Jewel again. "Look, Jewel. I'm sorry about this but maybe we can catch up this again, okay?" Jewel nodded and didn't show any worry.

"Okay, Roberto I'm ready to go. Also," Blu began to whisper to him. "you were right when you thought that Jewel was spying on me so if you wanna help carry me to where we need to go to, that's fine." Roberto nodded so they left the hollow and Roberto carried Blu all the way to where they needed to go. Jewel just looked out from the view. She saw her tribe, its natives, and worried about the stupid marriage even more. Mimi came her.

"My little wildflower, are you okay?"

"I…I don't know."

"Oh. So I'm guessing you two are becoming even closer, huh?"

"(Sigh) I would think so. Heck, I even told him the truth and that I like him."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. And he seems to like me but he keeps telling me he has a home of his own. I just don't know how he can help me like this?"

"Well I think you just need to do whatever feels right. In fact, maybe if you two spent the day together then perhaps he'll want to stay."

"Spend the day? But I can't stay out of the wed-nest for long without getting caught."

"That's just it. Follow me and fill you in on this new plan."

Mimi flew and Jewel followed. Soon Roberto and Blu made it to where they needed. Roberto dropped Blu off near the shore of a lake. "Thanks, Roberto." "No prob. Now whatever he does, just know that Mimi and I can help with it." "Okay, bye." Roberto flew off and walked up to where Eduardo was standing and not looking. "Hello, sir." Eduardo turned to him. "Hello again, Stu." "It's Blu, sir." "Right. Now I understand that you will be new to this sort of thing." "The training? Right, about that…I'm gonna have to turn you down."

Eduardo turned to him again but surprised. "What?"

"I'm turning you down, and while we're here now I think it would be the best time to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. Except understand that while you're here you need to learn how to defend yourself against possible threats."

"No, thank you, Eduardo. I may not have much experience in fighting but unlike most birds I'm smart enough to know how to get out of a jam. And if you really want to protect yourself and the tribe then I suggest you let me bring my friends here."

"The humans? No. How many times must I mention that we do not let those monsters into the jungle."

"They are not monsters. The only monsters that you're thinking of are the loggers." Blu gave a stern look while Eduardo was shocked. "Loggers? How did you know about-?" "Roberto told me everything." Blu lied trying to protect Jewel. "And yesterday he even told me about your daughter and laws you have about weddings. So right I'm about to tell you that I'm nowhere near proud of it and in case you're not aware of this, Jewel and Roberto don't wanna-" Blu about to let out the big truth to Eduardo but then Mimi cut them off, "Hello, Eddie." Eduardo was surprised to see her and his daughter outside. "Mimi, what are you doing here? And Jewel, sweetheart go home, you know you're not suppose to be out of the wed-nest."

Jewel was gonna speak but Mimi defended her. "Hold on, buster. I let her out." "Why?" Eduardo asked then Mimi lied, "Because Roberto told me and Jewel about this newcomer here and I thought it would good if we got to meet him."

"What?" Eduardo was shocked and since Blu knew they were lying, he played along.

"You heard me, and before you start saying you have a problem with that, you need to understand that whether you're the leader or not, your older sister will always out rank you." She laughed and passed him. "Plus your daughter deserves some fresh air after forcing her stay in the wed-nest for a week."

"You forced your daughter to stay in for a week?" Blu questioned.

"Stay out of this, Stu."

"No!" Blu shouted. "No, I'm not gonna stay out of something that doesn't look right. Now, I'm guessing you're Jewel and Mimi?" Blu shook their wings and chuckled until Jewel winked to him, "The one and only. It's nice to meet you. It's Blu, right?"

"Yep." Blu blushed.

"Well it's nice to meet you, and I apologize for anything that my father said to you that might've rude."

"No, it's fine. Believe me, I know how to handle things like this sometimes." Hearing that not only made Eduardo's anger stir up but it also made Jewel's feelings about Blu beam up even more. "So, is there any other reason why you came here?" "Well, actually-" Mimi tried explaining but then Jewel cut her off. "Yes. Dad," She faced Eduardo. "Since Roberto told me about our new friend, I imagined that you would eventually be putting him up to training. So I wanna join in."

"What?" Both Blu, Ed, and Mimi said. That wasn't a part of her plan. "You guys heard me. I wanna join in the training." "Absolutely not, Jewel. As my daughter and Roberto's future bride I forbid-" "You forbid nothing." Mimi defended. "If this is something that she wants to do then you let her." "But this kind of training is too hard and no female-" "If she's your daughter then she's tough enough do it!" She finally told him. Eduardo didn't like it, as females of the tribe don't often do training and for what he had planned for Blu, he didn't want his daughter to get hurt. But he gave up since he could never in a fight against his only sister. "(Sigh)…Okay. But Jewel, I want you to understand that what I have planned is awfully for both you and Drew here." "I handle it, dad. And please show him more respect, will ya? His name is Blu."

Eduardo was surprised and was afraid that Jewel seemed to like Blu so much already. So Eduardo flew off until the others followed. Mimi felt scared about this too but she trusted Jewel and she knew of what would come to her.

They landed at the needed spot and Eduardo finally said, "Okay. Today is training day. So let us begin."

Author's Note: _**Since Jewel and her dad didn't get separated in this universe, that means she never learned how to survive on her own in the jungle. So this next parts not gonna be easy for her.**_

So for the past hour, Eduardo's been training Blu and Jewel on how to survive in the jungle. Learning how to do camouflage, open a Brazil nut, do lift ups, avoid the mouths of crocodiles, get out of a snake, and be loosed from vines. It was a total nightmare for Blu but he didn't complain in front of Jewel and was grateful that she with him all the way. But Eduardo, deep inside, blamed him for having to put his daughter through all the training. Now Blu and Jewel were covered in dry mud as the final test came.

"Now it's to learn how to fly fast, under, over, and backwards." Eduardo said before flapping up. But the three didn't follow. "What's taking so long?" Blu was about to answer with, "Um…Sir, I don't know how to tell you this but…because of…where I come from…I…can't…fly." Mimi and Jewel pretended to look surprised but they already knew, and Blu what they were aware of what they knew. Eduardo however felt like this was wrong.

"You what? You can't fly!?"

"Yes. I can't fly. If I could then I would already be out of here."

"So in that case, my statement is true. You are a pet."

"Eddie!" Mimi yelled.

"What? I am telling you this again, 'sir', I am not a pet. Nor am I even your enemy, however if you keep insulting me like that then we'll see if that can change."

Blu and Eduardo made stare down at each other again. Mimi tried getting in between them but it was hopeless, so Jewel did the one thing that she could. "Uh, guys…" they turned to her. "I don't feel so good." Then she pretended to faint. They rushed to her but Eduardo literally pushed Blu away. "Mimi, what's wrong with her?" "I don't know. Maybe the poor girl couldn't handle all of it." But then Mimi and Blu noticed Jewel smiling a little and winked. As Eduardo didn't notice, he said to Blu, "Grr! I blame you for this, Stu!" Mimi sternly said back to him, "Eduardo, be quite! Uh…Blu do you think you can help me get Jewel to my healer's nest?" "Huh, uh sure. How far is it?" "Not far enough. Just close to make sure that we can walk." So Mimi gently lifted Jewel up and Blu helped carry her, which aggravated Eduardo more. So both Blu and Mimi carried Jewel to the tribe's healing hollow. Eduardo wanted to follow but figured that Mimi would just argue with him more so he flew away to his home.

Soon when they were away from his sight, Jewel finally spoke. "Haha. Sorry about that little act, and sorry about what my dad said again, Blu." "Hey, it's fine. Only why else did you pretend to faint?" "Well, I did feel weak to the legs. I haven't done anything that extreme before." "Really? Given the tough bird you are, you look like you handled pretty well." "Aw, thanks. And also, Mimi? When we're at the hollow, do you mind if me and Blu some more alone?" "Not at all. In fact, we're here. I'll help you both get up there." "Wait, what?" Mimi zoomed up and carried both Blu and Jewel. The ride was fast and uncomfortable with how she carried them both but at least it ended quickly. Blu and Jewel were in the hollow and safe as Mimi told them, "Now, since no one else will be coming, especially your father, I'll be going and let you talk." "Wait, how can you be sure dad won't come?" Jewel asked. "He never comes up here unless Roberto and other any of the patrollers get hurt. Plus, despite what I said, he thinks I'm actually bringing you to the wed-nest and he doesn't feel right to disturb you there. So bye." She flew off, and Blu and Jewel didn't any other word to her.

So as the two were alone, Blu just looked around the hollow and it looked "Comforting. It almost looks like Roberto's nest." "Yeah, Blu. Funny thing is that he keeps claiming he build his nest alone but we all know that's-" "Codswallop?" "Hmm?" "Ah, nevermind. So what is it you wanna talk about?" Blu began to feel nervous and backed up a little. Jewel smiled while approaching him. "Oh nothing. Except, Mimi and I talked after you left. She told me I should do whatever feels right, and I know that what feels right is to not force you to stay here." "Really? Well…if I may say, I know that for me, the right thing to do is not leave a friend." "Really?" "Yes but not in the way that you think. Now we know that your dad doesn't trust humans. But what if you helped me get back to Linda and Tulio? That way I can bring them here and they can help you get out of the wedding?" "Bring your human friends here? Uh Blu, as friendly as they may be I don't know how comfortable I feel about them coming here." "I know. I get it, but trust me when I say that they are not a threat. They are good and kind, and planned to turn into a wildlife refuge. This way your family will be safe forever." "Blu I trust you but I don't trust the unknown. I don't hate humans but I know that they can unpredictable. How do you even know that they aren't even tricking you?" "I know because Linda has given me love and affection for the past fifteen years." "Maybe but-" "Jewel, please. Do you really trust me?" "Of course, I do." "Then please trust me on how much I do wanna help you and think that my way might actually help."

Jewel thought more about it. She really did trust Blu but didn't know how well his way could work. What if Linda and Tulio decided to turn on both the tribe and Blu in the end, and Eduardo will start blaming Blu for something that Jewel allowed? She didn't want the idea of Blu getting hurt to be on her conscience but suddenly said, "Okay. We'll see. I can help you still." "Thanks, Jewel." "You're welcome. Now…do you mind if I do something?" "Not at all, what is it?" "Something to prove how much I really do like you." She brought her face to the now scared Blu, close enough to make their beaks nuzzle and soon cheeks to nuzzle. The feeling was so sensational. "I know that you feel a little uncomfortable with the fact we've never know each other for so long. But I really do like you, and I know that you do to. You don't even have to say and if we both feel this way then there's nothing wrong with letting our feelings out." Blu just couldn't move. "I-I guess that's true." "Then please…Blu, will you cuddle with me?" "Yes." So Blu copied Jewel. They cuddled their heads together, which eventually caused them to lay down and hug together in each other's wings. Blu felt like he could kiss Jewel but didn't wanna offend her like that. So they hugged and cuddled together.

"Jewel?"

"Yes, Blu?"

"Even though I don't like being called a pet, we are gonna be together for a while so I wouldn't mind if you decided to call me your pet."

"Very well. You are my pet, and I'm your master. Deal with that if you can." She chuckled. All they did was just cuddle together, nothing big, and did have a vibe that their feeling towards each other would increase by the day. Then Blu said in his head, "Oh yeah. I think I'm really gonna like it here."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Good things come to those who wait. Haha, maybe I should put up like these special words in the header of my chapters. Kinda like how the episodes of Clone Wars would always open up._**

 ** _Now be warned, because whatever you see here, might actually make your own heart ache._**

* * *

Ch.7

In the jungle, it was now the middle of the night. Every native was sleeping cozingly in their nests and entire home with their families and lovebirds. Especially this new pair of lovebirds.

Blu and Jewel. Those two were both sound asleep, all in each other's wings and layering on their each other's bodies, feeling warm and cozy through the cold night. Blu was dreaming about how grateful he was. He always told himself that he wanted more in life and now he might actually get it for he is sleeping with a beautiful and selfless bird, and that bird was also grateful because she felt like she was not only going to get out of a forceful marriage but that she would instead be married to someone who is smart, kind, brave, and very charming. In other words…Blu. They were just both happy to be together in their position of love and comfort.

Jewel actually seemed to enjoy it more as she tried scooting into his chest while she was still sleeping, hoping to nuzzle in more. But while that was still going on, she woke up when she heard thumping on the wall. "Ugh…what?" She moaned, then heard a familiar voice. "Ju-Ju? Are you awake?" "Beto is that you?" "Yeah." "Ugh. What time is it?" "Not even sunset, I guess." "Alright. (Yawn)…if you need me for something then I'm coming." Jewel got up and followed Roberto to a branch outside the healer's hollow, but once she left Blu's embrace, she didn't notice that he instantly woke up.

Jewel and Roberto made it onto the other branch, and Blu stood up to watch them.

"What's going on?" He silently said. And the two began to talk.

"Okay, Beto is something wrong? And how'd you even know I was here?"

"Not at all. And Mimi told me so I wanted to check to see if you were safe."

"Of course I am." Jewel then gave a loving sigh as she looked into another direction. It caused Roberto to chuckle. "Hmmhmm…I guess things between you and Blu are going smoothly, huh?"

"Oh you have no idea. (Sigh)…I think he'll be more than helpful enough. Not only will he help me get out of this marriage but…I think he actually wants to be my husband." Those words shocked Blu. He already knew that he would have to be if it meant helping Jewel but actually wanting to become that, it didn't fully reach his mind. Until now.

"Really?" Roberto responded in a rather surprised tone. "I mean I can that he likes though, I really do. But even after saying he'll want to go home are you sure that things'll go the way you expect?"

"Oh, right. Well, maybe I shouldn't worry about it like that. After all, he's a selfless guy and I know that forcing him to stay here isn't exactly right, so all I can do is hope for the best."

"Yeah. By the way, Jewel there's something important that I wanna talk to you about."

"Okay, what?"

"Listen, you and I have been friends for a long time, and have only seen each other as just that, right?"

"Of course. Roberto, what are you saying?"

"Well...right now, I'm saying...that I've met this new friend. A very special girl who I plan on asking out on a date soon."

"Wow, Beto that's great!"

"Sure. But there's something else. I do want to ask her out, but I...need to be sure."

"Sure? Sure about her?"

"No. Sure about my feelings. You see...I really do like her. But I also like you."

"What?" Those words both Jewel and Blu from the distance.

"It's true. I mean sort of. You never had romantic feelings for me and because of that, I felt the same way, but a part of me didn't. A really small part of me actually had feelings for me." That created a moment of silence. "Juju, I'm sorry. I wanted to deny it because we're only friends and I wanted it to stay that way, especially when Eduardo arranged our engagement. I didn't want that, to forcefully marry you I mean. I didn't want to be selfish. And I wanted to be sure that our new friend Blu would be good enough for you. Of course that's only your choice and his, not me. Juju..." He was about to offer his wing but Jewel scooted away. "...I'm sorry. I don't wanna be an idiot but I do wanna be sure of my feelings. I wanna be sure if the way I feel about you is real or not. I also wanna know...is just a little part of you that does want to get married with me?"

Jewel felt like she could cry. Her friend just admitted something that was spoken too soon and it was so deep. She was having mixed feelings at the moment and feared that she didn't know what to do.

"Juju?"

"Beto, I...I'm sorry. But even if I'm tempted to, I can't. Roberto, I'm sorry but I don't want to be with you. Because...as of right now...I am in love with Blu." One could tell who that shocked. "But I do thank you for at least being honest with me even though it was too soon."

"I know. I know. I know it was. But...can I mention one last thing? To make sure that we're both sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jewel, just this once, if you want to, will you nuzzle your beak to mine? To make that if our feelings are real or not?"

"What?"

"Please. I want to know. Just this once."

Roberto begged in the most selfless way possible. Jewel felt her heart go down, fearing that even though she and Blu aren't an official couple yet, she just admitted her feelings about him and if she decided to do with Roberto like snuggle with him behind Blu's back, it would mean she was betraying him. She didn't want to do that to Blu, but now she also wanted to know the same thing that Roberto wanted to know.

"Roberto, just this once...but know that if I-"

"I know. After this if you still love Blu, then I won't get in the way of that. I'll never get in the way."

"O..Okay then." She was still unsure. And was still unaware of the fact that Blu was watching them and was about to experience a moment of heartbreak, despite hearing all of her words. Jewel and Roberto both moved their bodies together and brought only their heads closer until...their beaks began to slowly nuzzle together. The sight of it made Blu heart feel stabbed and crushed, but knew that he couldn't take it personally. He heard every word that she said about him to Roberto, and knew that they were only nuzzling just to be sure, so deep in his heart, he knew that in the end, Jewel would chose him over Roberto.

In fact, the eight seconds after Jewel and Roberto started, they never kissed and Jewel was the first to stop. Through the whole scene she didn't feel a thing. She didn't feel anything but temptation, hesitation, heat, and total guilt. And not one bit of those feelings had love in it. She quickly moved her head and looked away from Roberto's face. From that action, he could tell that she didn't want it, and when Blu saw that, his heart didn't feel sunk anymore, but rather raised up a bit.

"Juju...?"

"Roberto, stop. I'm sorry. But what I felt wasn't something good."

"I know. And that's something that I don't want to force you to live with. In fact, you don't have to call me Beto anymore."

"I know. Just know that I really do love Blu now, and you...you are just one of the best friends I've ever known. And I want it to stay as that."

"You got it. By the way, to make sure you don't feel like you betrayed Blu, are you gonna tell him about what just happened here?"

"That would be the best thing to do. But when I do tell him that, it'll be when I tell him that I love him and that he'll be the one who helps us get out of this marriage. As for that girl you mention, tell her I said hi."

"No prob. Well, good night."

"Good night."

They both smiled and flew in opposite directions. Blu quickly went back to where he was sleeping and was glad that Jewel didn't spot him when she came in. Both of them were happy because even though that little scene may have been a little dramatic, Blu knew that she and Roberto were only trying to have an honest conversation and Jewel admitted that she loves only Blu. So as long as that wouldn't happen again, and Jewel would be the honest and loyal wife that she wants to be for Blu, there wouldn't be a problem.

That's what both birds thought, as Blu continued pretending to sleep, Jewel slowly approached him in a very smooth and flattering sassy way. She only sat down and slowly pet his head, and pretended that he was listening while she was whispering.

"Blu...hmm, if you were awake right now then I'd probably tell you what just happened. Roberto admitted his feelings towards me, and I admitted my feelings about you towards him. I told him...(chuckled and shed a tear)...I told him that I love you. Blu, I actually love you. You said that it's not exactly appropriate for two creatures to fall in love after they just met but you've proven to be very nice and helpful that I can't exactly help it. Blu, I love you, can you actually believe that? And...even though I said that, me and Roberto wanted to be sure, so we nuzzled our beaks together. And I admit it was stupid, and maybe it would make you doubt your trust in me. But...I want you to know that I won't doubt you. Blu, I really do love you and if you ever did hate me for this then just know that my feelings for you truly real and I will never do anything like that again. And I hope sooner or later my father will realize that. I want you to be my husband, and whether you say yes or no, that's your choice." After that, she made one final sigh and rested her head near his. Then as soon as she almost fell asleep, Blu smiled as he moved his wing to hers and whispered, "I know it is. And from what you said, I believe you. From now on, let's just be more open to each other." She gasped from that surprise but smiled and snuggled her head closer, to enjoy the night and be glad that all things were leading to good terms. Except for one thing, that involved an older blue macaw having a bad feeling and wanting to take things to extreme measures.

"Jewel...you have shamed your family. As for you, Stu, and I can't believe I'm saying this...you're dead meat."

* * *

 ** _Cliffhanger! Now that's done, I think from now on, I should inform you guys about what's the next thing I'm gonna work on before I publish it._** ** _See ya, everyone._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I thought about doing the wise words note for this like "Even after our amends, the mistakes we make will not always end." But then I thought maybe it would be better if we did that with maybe Rio Restart and the some of the other serious stories I make._**

 ** _So enjoy more what's about to come here if you can._**

* * *

CH.8

Throughout the rest of the night still, Blu and Jewel were sleeping together ever so lovingly. They already felt like a married couple and actually wanted to cuddle more into their sleep, and this kind of feeling of love and comfort made Jewel forget about the wedding and even made Blu forget about Linda. The two were just at total peace, but didn't think about how much it would last since one bird didn't know how mind his own business or even show any sensitivity for his family. At least not yet. That bird, Eduardo, was standing at a branch near the healer's hollow, watching his daughter sleep with Blu. Even though Mimi told the couple that he wouldn't come to them, he doesn't just didn't work the way other birds would think he did. All he did do was just observed and let his confusion get the best of him.

"Jewel…you have shamed your family. As for you, Stu, and I can't believe I'm saying this…you're dead meat." He said to himself. He was confused because of how it looked, for he didn't even hear what was really going on. "I don't understand it. You and Roberto have been friends for years. Then finally I put you two together to be married under both the tribe law, your relationship, and more importantly my care, and yet you betray him? You betray the one bird that I thought you love because you're seduced by that pet!? My daughter, you and I are gonna have a talk, and…you're probably gonna disagree. Unless…I do something to make you think that this Stu character really is a bad guy. Hmm…" He didn't like acting the rat but actually believed that his daughter was being tricked, not at all knowing that she didn't want to marry Roberto in the first place and the other way around. So he then flew off and decided to go threw with his new devious plan.

As for the blue lovebirds, they continued resting and dreamt about falling in love even more, and even pictured themselves going through a lot of adventures. And those dreams just continued on until the sun came up. With it up, both birds woke up with annoyance until they looked into each other's eyes. Making them smile deeply.

"Well good morning, handsome." Jewel said before she ticklishly preened his neck.

"Hehe. Good morning to you too…my lovely angel."

"Oh, you charmer. Hmm." She cuddled her head to his again, and he enjoyed it more. Then he asked, "So Jewel, before we decide to do anything that may involve the plan, what exactly do you wanna do today?" "Oh I don't know. Maybe if you don't wanna lay down all day we could go and get breakfast." "Sure. Only I still can't—" "That's okay. In fact it gives me the pleasure of doing this!" She turns him around by force, making him lay on his belly and have Jewel grab hold of him while she began to hover up. "Whoa-hoo!" He freaked out a little but didn't wanna be coward around his new girlfriend, so he just let her carry him. "Okay. Not that I'm not enjoying this but could you take it easy on me just a little?" "Don't worry, scaredy bird. Just as long as you try to stay quiet while this is going on." "No promises but yeah. Haha." They laughed and flew off. Jewel really slow and quickly, and Blu let her hold him while enjoying the view of things. Both of them were glad to not just get food but to also be together on a new beautiful day.

After a few minutes of going through their own fun rollercoaster, they both made it to a brazil nut tree.

"Is that a brazil nut tree?" Blu asked.

"Yep." She answered as she landed herself and Blu down. "Our tribe has a lot of these things. Plus the trees that grow the mangos and every other fruit."

"Wow. I gotta admit, even though I'm not yet use to the jungle I do like the view of it and many of the other things."

"Well this right here is just the start. If things go well then maybe you'll wanna move here."

"Whoa, let's not get too crazy here. Hehe."

"Who's crazy?" She said seductively and approached his face awfully close again. Blu just couldn't seem to get tired of it, and seemed to love it more. So their beaks nuzzled again, still feeling their love for each other increase. "Jewel?" "Yeah?" "Even though I may have been nervous about it before, I just wanna point out now that I am beyond happy with the fact that you're my girlfriend." "Aw. Well I'm grateful to have a boyfriend who's very kind and understanding. And you seem like a goofball sometimes, I can't imagine being any other bird in the world." "Uh thanks. I think." They laughed again, and laid on each other while staring into each other's eyes before Blu asked, "Jewel? Do you…maybe wanna try that kiss again?" "Sure." So they came closer again and felt time moving ever so slowly as their beaks were ready to press together, until they were interrupted again.

"Hey Blu! Jewel!" They looked to see that it was Roberto. Both of them mentally wing-palmed themselves but let go of their annoyance when they saw another blue macaw with him. So they got up and were ready to introduce themselves.

"Hey. I'm sorry, did you interrupt you guys?"

"No. Not at all." Jewel said sarcastically.

"But who exactly is your friend there?" Blu asked.

"Right, exactly why I came here. Guys, this is my new friend, Lyra."

"Hello." Lyra responded, waving to them in a nervous tone.

"Hi. Wait, Lyra? Don't we sometimes meet each other at the clay banks?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah. I'm usually the bird who gathers up any food that the birds get. Nice to actually meet you for the first time." The girls shook wings and Lyra mentioned, "And it's good to meet you too, Blu. Roberto's told me much about you." "Well I certainly hope not everything. But it's nice to meet you too, and I like that green feather on you." He pointed to the feather on her head, which made Lyra blush. "Oh thanks. I always I'd be the one to grow into it. So Roberto here actually wanted to bring here to meet you guys. And would you guys be okay if we stuck around for a little bit?" The two did want some more alone time but didn't wanna be rude and wanted to know Lyra more.

"Sure. I don't mind. Blu?"

"I don't why not."

"Thanks."

So the four just sat, ate some brazil nuts and fruit, and Roberto and Lyra got to tell about her story. Lyra's a blue macaw who was born with a light green feather on the side of her head, which made the birds in the tribe think that she was a hybrid, and they treated her like an outcast her whole life, and she didn't really have her folks around to help out, but never let grief like that change her. She was always compassionate and helpful, and gained quite a few friends due to her constant kindness, and then just a week before Blu came, she official met Roberto and he offered her a home after her tree got struck down in a storm. She lives in a hollow not to far from Roberto's and he would visit every now and then for company or even comfort.

"Wow. I'm sorry that all happened, Lyra." Jewel said.

"That's okay. At least I had a good friend to help me through the rest." Lyra nuzzled the blushing Roberto's cheek, making Blu and Jewel give him a sly smile, and then he responded, "Aw it was no problem. You would've done the same for me." "Maybe so. By the way, with what Roberto has told me about you two, I just have to ask: how do you guys feel about…the engagement and the rule about how to get out of it?" The two did blushed over that. "Oh, well…both a little tense and maybe uh…" They were so nervous that they couldn't stop talking at the same time. But then just laughed a little. Lyra then said, "Sorry it's none of my business." "That's fine. So far though, if I have to honest…the chances of Blu and I maybe TBD but I think I'm the one who has more high hopes for it." Jewel replied. Lyra thought that was cute and Blu made a gleeful smile at her.

Just by looking into his eyes, Jewel could tell that Blu wanted the same thing. So the four continued having their talk. Though Blu felt uncomfortable with the thought of suddenly telling another new bird about himself but he saw that Lyra was trustworthy bird and felt it would be necessary since he might move into the tribe eventually. So he told Lyra his story, which amused her a bit, making her like him and even Jewel more.

After a full on hour, the two decided to separate, ready to head off after enjoying a friendly conversation.

Then Jewel whispered to Lyra, "Hey Lyra, let tell you something. If your new boyfriend ever decides to give you trouble, just let know." Lyra blushed, "Oh. Hehe. I'll keep that in mind, sis. Thanks." "Don't mention it. Bye guys." "Bye!" Roberto and Lyra said before going home, and Lyra was in deep thought from what Jewel said. She thought that how great he's been with her, it would seem more than nice to be in a relationship with him, but decided to take it under consideration. And after they left, it made Jewel happy enough to finally be alone with Blu.

"So, my pet, what do you wanna do now?"

"Oh I don't know, sweetie. How about we-" But then a thought came to Blu. "Hang on a minute. Jewel, unless my memory is wrong, you never exactly told me about when the wedding was gonna be, did you?"

That surprised Jewel since even she forgot until now. "Oh. My gosh, I forgot but uh…Blu, me and Roberto are set to be married in three days."

"Three days? Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Man, I'm sorry, Jewel-"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because if I had bothered to ask you maybe I would've actually helped you out sooner."

"What? No, no. That's my fault. Grr, I'm the one who should've told you."

"Yes but-" He stopped then began to laugh just a little.

"What's so funny?"

"This. Just look at us. We both made a mistake with each other and are, well, sort of arguing about whose fault it is. Haha, we both have thoughts about being a married couple and here we are already sounding like one." He sat down hard and laughed, and soon Jewel joined in to knowing how funny the situation seemed. So they just continued laughing and hugged through it. When they then stopped, they just looked into each other's eyes again and enjoyed their moment again.

"Jewel…?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I love you."

"(Gasps then smiles)…I love you too, Blu. So from there and after relaxing for a bit, do you want me to help you out with bringing Linda here?"

"If you don't wanna do anything else then sure."

They smiled and flew off ( ** _Jewel flew while still carrying Blu_** ) together. Blu had a plan to find Linda and bring her to the tribe, though it wasn't something she liked, she had to go through it if it meant helping the one bird she loved and trusted. So they flew through the empty parts (not the borders) of the tribe to find some helpful tools to help Blu make a raft. He wanted to make it because the tree they were at was never the shore of the same river that streamed out for miles, and at one part of it, was Linda's tent. "Blu, are you sure that'll work?" "I think so. We build this raft and I let it drift me to the other end of the river until I reach Linda's tent." "Why can't I just fly you there?" "Because her tent is miles away. Well as far as I know anyway since Roberto and the others brought me here when I was still asleep. But since I recognized the river and remembered that when the guys took me here they were tracks on the ground from carrying my cage." "Did they really bring you here while you were inside your cage?" "Yeah but that's nothing to make a big deal about anymore. And why would you ask that? You were there." "I know but not long to know that detail. It sounds awfully harsh to me." "Yeah but like I said it's not that big of a deal. Plus I only blame your dad for that." "Right. Okay, I don't really like that plan but if it's going to help us with our problem then I'm willing to help." "Great." Then to both their surprises Blu kissed her in the cheek. That was a stun and frozen moment for them, and it only made Jewel smile and blush deep red.

"I-I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. Is-is that what a kiss is?"

"Yes and no. What I did there was actually a kiss to the cheek."

"Wow. Well I have to say that was pretty good for a first step. So how we talk about it while we get to work?"

"You got it."

They smiled and Jewel continued to carry Blu as they looked for more material, but while they did that, they noticed some trees were down. Not by accidents but by force. Those trees looked like they were all pushed down. It made the two looked worried but decided to let it go so they're plan could work. And needed all the hope they could since there was trouble, not up ahead, but right under their noses.

* * *

 ** _Done. So for making another short looking chapter but again, the problem with me is that I can be too lazy. But hope you enjoyed, and I'd like to say thank you to every person who has still shown support and even to the many people who added Fav and Follow to my new story "Shiny, Cady, and Little Twily." Didn't imagine that it would that popular but thanks. And I hope you guys have not only had a great Christmas but will be looking forward to the New Years. See later, and be ready when I show the next chapter to "The OC Gang: Island of Villains" soon._**

 ** _Bye!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Back again with this! I can tell you've been waiting for a while but I hope you'll be excited for more. And don't worry, after I release the first chapter to "Minecraft: Story-Mode (My Summaries)" I'm going to continue this until I'm done.**_

 _ **One other thing. I have a message for Quimby Fletcher: Sorry pal, but even if you were Jake Short or any other good Disney actor, there's no way I'm making any story about Jewel and Roberto starting a family, let alone permanently being together.**_

* * *

Ch.9

Throughout the rest of the day, Jewel was flying around, still carrying Blu in her talons, both of them going over what private areas there were in the tribe so they could get the materials to build a raft for Blu to use in order to get back to Linda and lead her to the tribe.

At the present moment of going through, it was about 6pm, and the two were at shore finally building it.

"Uh Blu? Are you sure we can actually build something like this?" Jewel asked.

"Absolutely. Sure it may be a tough and we couldn't find every helpful material but I think we have just enough."

"If you say so."

They continued building, and after a couple short hours they were almost. Though some might find the process boring, they didn't. Blu knew very well how to build things right and Jewel liked seeing that she got to try something new for a change, and especially loved the moments where she and Blu kept getting tied into the vine support. "Whoa." "Oh." "Sorry, Jewel. Let me see if I—" "No, no. It's okay, I got it. Maybe we can—" They were trying to get out but kept laughing over their position, and blushed with how close their beaks were getting until they got loos.

"Whoa! Are you okay, Jewel?"

"Yeah! (Laughing) That-that was good!" They kept laughing and just continued the building until they were done.

"Done. Alright, the raft is finished."

"Wow. Impressive, and it was only built by us." Jewel said, admiring the sight of it. The raft was bigger than both of them, it was clean and very seaworthy. Blu liked it too, and finally said "Okay. Now that this is done, I'll start using it. As for you, you can go back to the Wed-Nest. Be safe and tell Mimi and Roberto about what I'm doing so they can come back and vowge for me when Linda comes." "What? Don't you want me to come with you?" "Well yes, but I want to make sure your dad doesn't freak out seeing you out. We know that he already has issues with me enough as it is." "But…okay you may have a point. But look if you're going to go then just be safe out there, and promise you'll come back?" "Hmm…as if you have to ask that." Before he went to step on the raft, he stepped toward Jewel and slowly nuzzled his beak to her's. They both blushed but didn't have a problem, even when Jewel did it back. They cuddled their heads together and once again felt like nothing would get in their way.

"I love you, Blu."

"I love you to-" Before Blu could finish, he thought he heard something.

"What was that?"

"I-I don't know. That sounded like a quick slash. Hmm…"

They stood around for a moment but Jewel settled down. "You know what? Maybe it's nothing to worry about. You get to Linda and be careful." "Okay, bye." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and stood on his raft before making it move. The raft was starting to slowly sail and flow with the river, giving Blu high hopes.

"Be safe, Jewel."

"You too. But do you mind if you follow you for just a few minutes?"

"A few minutes? Well okay. I guess there isn't any harm in that."

So Jewel followed him, watching him stand and sit on the flowing raft. The sight of seeing it move and hearing nothing the quiet sounds of the jungle kinda made her feel more at peace. And seeing Jewel walk and smile at him kind of made Blu feel the same way. He began to think, "Man. Eduardo maybe rude but Jewel is anything but that. She's nice, beautiful, and brave. Well brave in her own way. I just wonder how much better things would be for her if she stood up for herself more or if Eduardo would quit being a suit and understand that she's her own bird not a member of a delusional kingdom like this."

Author's Note: _**At the part where Blu said "suit", that right there is actually a term I made up. You look up what it means on my profile.**_

Blu continued sailing, feeling the wind and admiring Jewel's smiles more, and they were both so distracted that he and Jewel were both too far away from the tribe. They just continued enjoying the moment without realizing anything, though one thought did come to Jewel. "Wait a minute. If he goes back to Linda and she's as good as he says she is, and she does help us then what are chances that Blu will want to stay in the jungle with us?" She sighed, and Blu noticed, not hearing her thoughts of course. "Hey Jewel, you okay?" "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what comes next. Do you think she'll be glad to see you?" "Linda? Yep. Without question, she'll be thrilled. And trust me, when I bring her to the tribe everything will turn out fine. And you are going love her, trust me." "I hope you're right. Oh and Blu, here's something else that came to my mind." "What's that?" "What if I…didn't want you to leave?" Blu froze to her question. "What if maybe we could still go through the tribe rules? On the day when Roberto and I get married, you can come before the vows are made and stop it. You can say you wish to take my wing and Roberto will allow it."

Blu sighed, "Uh Jewel…look, I don't know if I can really do that. I can help you get out of this marriage but not like this. I'm bringing Linda here so she can help turn your tribe into a wildlife reserve and to make sure you guys won't have to live in fear and go through these rules anymore. I don't want to argue about this, Jewel. Please let me do this."

"But what do you think will happen after you bring her here and do fix everything? Will you even want to stay here still?"

"What do you mean? I…well…I don't know."

"What?"

"(sigh)…I said I don't know. In Minnesota, I always enjoyed my life with Linda but was also bored because I wanted to do. I wanted to know if there was more to life. And even after this, I…I-I-I can't think about that. Right now I'm going to focus only on helping you and Roberto, and then you and I can decide what to do next."

Jewel was shocked. She knew he was trying to help but felt as if it didn't seem at all. She didn't want him to leave, she liked having him around, and after the way he just spoke to her, she was beginning to wonder if he was gonna stay at all. So she crumbled wings together, showed a firm face, and before jumping to Blu, she yelled "No! I won't let you leave!" She leaped all the way to Blu on the raft. That act of craziness shocked him until she landed straight on him. They were ontop of each other and raft stopped sailing and began to sank. "Please don't go! Don't go!" Jewel yelped as she was trying to hug him tight. Blu didn't know what to say except, "Jewel! Jewel! We built this raft to make sure it withstands only one. It's about to sink and break!" "Huh!?" He tried to warn her but it was too late.

Blu saw the vine support was cut and the entire raft shattered, and the two got dunked into the river.

Even though Blu couldn't fly that didn't mean he couldn't swim. He was able to keep his wings together and carry himself and Jewel back to the shore. They were both frozen and soaking wet. Those weren't the only feelings on their minds. Jewel rubbed her own neck and shivered, feeling completely embarassed while Blu did his best not to get angry with her.

"Jewel-"

"Don't say it. Blu, I'm sorry. I-I-I don't know what came over me. I just didn't want you to leave me."

"What? I wasn't going to leave you. I told you I would come back with Linda."

"I mean after that. I just feel like that once…once you bring Linda and again she does help us, what if you'll want to go back to Tinysota and actually leave me."

"Aw, Jewel that's nuts. For one thing it's called Minnesota, and I told you I didn't want to think about what comes after. I just want to help you and see Linda again. That's all I want to focus on."

"I know. But it doesn't the way how I feel about it."

"Do you have something against Linda?"

"No. Look I trust you and your judgement, and if you say Linda is good then I believe she is. I just want you to stay with me. Do you understand how much I love you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then please, don't be mad at me and let's continue with our original plan."

"But—"

"Blu…please?" She pleaded him with a real tone of sadness. Blu though, couldn't tell if she was being serious or if she was going through a diva phase. But he sighed and said "Jewel…I'm going to mad at you. It's hard to. But I will be annoyed with you, thinking that I wouldn't come back when I was going to." "Okay, and I'm sorry. Will you stay then?" "Yes, yes, I will. I promise. And now that you broke the raft then I definitely don't have a choice." They looked back and saw the entire wreckage of the raft floating away. "Just promise me that once this is over we go and find Linda." "Yes!" She got excited and hugged Blu again. But he didn't hug back.

So they walked away, heading back to the tribe. They were still wet, and both were already clear on what the original plan was. Blu wanted to be mad at Jewel but couldn't. What she did was out of love and too much excitement, he knew that but didn't want to stop feeling annoyed.

They continued walking, thinking they would've gotten to the tribe already but were still unaware of Far they went.

"Shouldn't we have been back now?" Blu asked.

"I don't know. While you were sailing we couldn't have gotten that far."

"Maybe we did. It's only hunch but I think we each got distracted by something that we didn't realize how far we were going."

"I'm sorry a hunch?"

"Right. A hunch means a good guess."

"Oh. Well, maybe that's right. After all, I was a little distracted with how you good looked while sailing on that thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She blushed. "I love you, Blu, and seeing you stand tall like that and looked you weren't afraid to go through the unknown and with how honest and kind you've been to me, just seeing you in that position made me feel bright, proud, and…in love. More than I thought."

Blu stood in one spot, looking at her after hearing her statement. "Wow. Well if that's how you feel, then I think I should tell you that I was also distracted by how…you smiling at me. I really like your smiles. And plus your beautiful and brave, and really, really…in the best way, you are someone that I don't want to ignore." "Really?" "Really. Jewel, I love you too."

She giggled and turned away with the best smile and Blu almost brought her beak to hers. "Aw Blu. You see, this is why I don't you to leave." They nuzzled their heads together. "Then…you would like to come with me?" "What?" "Come with me. We can live in Minnesota together and you'll never have to worry about the rules or anything that Eduardo forces you to do."

Jewel already felt excited, wanting to go through with that plan, but dropped her smile. "Blu, I think that sounds amazing but I can't go."

"Why?"

"Why? This is home. Even I'm not fond of the rules or how my dad sees the worst in everything, this is the place that I've lived in for fifteen years. It's the same place where my best aunt lives and my best friends live. If this was your home where your entire family lived would you want to leave?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't consider that. But when you think about it don't you think that's also how I feel about Minnesota?"

"Maybe. But here, you can see and do so much more. You told me that you wanted to know if there was more to life than living in a human nest. And don't you think staying here and agreeing to marry me forever would be that?"

He froze and didn't know what to say. But had that thought go away when he raised his wing and placed it on Jewel's right cheek. She blushed and let him rub it.

"Jewel…I love you. And right now, all I want to think about only right here and now, and enjoy this moment here with you."

"Oh Blu." Jewel said in a gushy tone. "Can try it again? You know, kiss?"

"Yes."

They puckered up and were ready to try again, to feel like the first birds to ever kiss each other on the lips. But it was interrupted once again when they heard a rumbling.

"Ugh! What now?" Blu fussed.

"Whoa, I think that was my stomach." Jewel blushed.

"Huh?" He didn't want to be rude and felt his tummy rumbling too. He chuckled, and Jewel did too since his was louder. "Okay, it has been a while since we last ate. Let's try to find a good spot." "No need. Look." Jewel spotted another brazil nut. "Huh. Good on that." "Thanks. Now let's eat." She got excited again and carried Blu to the tree.

"Ooh. This one seems to have more than the one from before. It even has berries."

"All the more reason to enjoy a little feast."

"Bone appetit, my dear."

"I don't see any bones but berries definitely." So she ate and enjoyed every bit of the taste. Blu rolled his eyes with a smile, thinking how much he'll teaching Jewel about metaphors, foreign phrases, and other things. Then they both ate.

In a way it was like a big feast. The nuts were crunchy, the fruits were sweet, and everything around seemed okay. Blu and Jewel even had fun with pretending to be a couple at a restaurant, sharing their food and laying their wings on their shoulders. Both of them were having fun with laughing and spending more quality time.

"Oh boy." Blu burped. "Excuse me."

Then Jewel did it. "Excuse me. Haha!"

"Haha! Hard imagine how it can get any better than this."

"Yeah? Wanna bet?" She brought her face to his, and made hm snuggle her to his enjoyment. "Hmm…will you hold me, Blu?"

"Of course." He smiled and hugged her, and Jewel felt like he was carrying her bride style. Making them both feel great. No worry, no bothering, no fuss. It was a moment of love and friendship for the two, and it made Jewel think that maybe going to Minnesota wouldn't be a problem.

It looked like the worst was all behind them, but really, what was behind them was another bird ready to scream. "Hey! What are you doing here?!" Blu and Jewel pounced back in fear, shocked to see someone new surprise them.

* * *

 _ **Done and again. Enjoy this and the other things that come up after another short break.**_

• _**Ask C (almost) Anything - Try Not To Sing**_

• _**A Few Sweet Times - Ch.1**_

• _**T8ECR34T0R's Classics - Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom - Ch.2: Change in Plans**_

• _**T8ECR34T0R's Classics - Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom - Ch.3: The Jail Bird**_

• _**Minecraft: Story-Mode (My Summaries)**_

• _**Rio (in 2 Form) - Ch.10**_

• _**Rio (in 2 Form) - Ch.11**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey, sorry if I was taking so long, guys. Remember when I said I would work on making "Minecraft: Story-Mode (My Summaries)"? Well it seemed a little boring to make and the real story itself is pretty long so I've decided to stop and stick to the schedule that comes after. I'm continuing this and won't be working on anything else until I'm done with this story. After that comes…wait until the end.**_

* * *

Ch.10

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" Blu and Jewel pounced back in fear, shocked to see someone new surprise them. It was a scarlet macaw, and he didn't look friendly. "W-Who are you?" Blu asked. "My name is Felipe, and I'll ask you strangers again, what are you doing?"

Jewel said to him, "Sorry sir, my boyfriend and I are here enjoying some lunch."

"You and your boyfriend? Enjoying lunch in one of the brazil trees in my tribe?"

"Your tribe?" Blu asked.

Jewel, "We're in the scarlet macaw tribe?"

Felipe, "Yes! And don't innocent, because right now for your troubles, you're going to pay a cent." He seemed pretty steamed about the situation, and the bluebirds didn't feel at ease, especially when Felipe and his scarlet macaw patrollers held the two against their will and brought them to the borders between the tribes.

"Ow! Let go of us!" Blu demanded before they listened. He, Jewel, and Felipe were standing on a large branch in the border, and (only two of them) to their surprise they saw Eduardo standing in front of them with a face of disappointment. "What is going on?!"

Felipe said sarcastically "Eddie, glad to see you come out of your nap time. I found two of your natives in my tribe eating our food."

"What?" He looked shocked to see that it was his daughter and Blu. "Jewel? What are you doing outisde of your wed-nest and with this pet!"

"Dad. Hang on I cam explain, I-" Jewel feared for only worst until Blu jumply said "It was my fault!" No one expected that step up. "It was totally mt fault, Eduardo. After the whole training thing you made us go through, I convinced Jewel into staying out of her nest the next morning so we could hang out…behind both your back, Mimi's, and Roberto's so if there's anyone you want to be mad at, then let it be me."

Deep inside, Jewel's heart beated at supersonic speed because of how brave Blu was into taking the heat. But it died when Felipe said "Hold on. Did you say Roberto?" Then faced Jewel. "And you're Jewel? Then…oh man. You're the one who's set on marrying him, and yet despite that, you just told me that you were hanging out with your so called 'boyfriend.' Oi, this is beautiful." Felipe chuckled in a bully tone and Eduardo looked like he was going to explode. "I'm going to have a long talk with you two." It was absolutely a time to fear the worst. Then Eduardo had his soldiers lock up Blu inside the cage he was brought to the tribe from the start. Felipe was surprised to see that and while Ed was still mad, Jewel begged him to stop.

"Daddy! Please listen to me, he wasn't trying to cause any harm he—"

"You be quiet! You both brought this on yourselves. You, my daughter, betrayed Roberto, your tribe, and more importantly your family when you decided to fall in this logger associator!"

"Logger associator? What the heck are you talking about?!" Blu angrily yelled.

"Exactly that. Since last night my patrollers have told me that many of the trees outside our tribe fallen down. Only loggers have this kind of capability and I was able to smell human all over since you got here."

"What? Ok, you know very well that I was forced here because your patrollers kidnap me! And me and Jewel saw those trees! They weren't dropped by loggers they were—!"

"Save it!"

"Dad! He's telling the truth I was—"

"Don't you raise your voice at me. Right now you are no more innocent than he is. I am taking you back to the wed-nest and show you something that might clear your judgement." Eduardo gently took Jewel's wing. She was scared, seeing her dad so blind sighted. Before she left with him though, she looked back at Blu who gave her an "it's okay" look but she knew that he was scared and not just for himself. So she shedded a few tears and flew off with her father. Blu just stood in his cage (that was inside a large trunk) and released a depressing sigh.

"You think I'd be happy to be behind these lousy metal bars." Blu thought and kicked the cage when he said those last words. But regretted that when the kick hurt. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow that hurt. (Coughing) Oh what am I saying? I'm not a child."

"Hey Blu? Sweetie?" Blu turned and saw Mimi. "Mimi? What are you doing here? Not that I don't mind seeing another friendly face in a situation like this." "I leaving the clay banks and I saw Eduardo dragging you and Jewel hear. Not only that I heard everything he said. I'm so sorry." "Oi, don't be. This isn't your fault. Your brother just seems to have the habit of being an overreaction." "Tell me about it." They chuckled. "Anyway, Blu I'm here to let you out. After this, I'm somehow getting the feeling that my brother is up to no good so Roberto and I are going to hide you and Jewel until the three days up." "What, really?" "Yes. Now how do you open this thing?" "Well it's not exactly as hard as it looks. Heck already I can see that Eduardo forgot that I can get out of this cage myself." "What? Then why didn't you get out at first?" "A. I forgot about that until now, B. Eduardo didn't need to know, and C. You literally got here about 30 seconds ago. And…D. Maybe I shouldn't run. At least not yet." "Why?" "Because I want Eduardo to quit being so stubborn and think more about his family before these stupid traditions. Jewel is a brave girl which means she needs to tell him that she does not want to marry Roberto. It's the only way for him to actually think about what's he doing. By making sure that they are totally honest with each other and not at all insensitive enough to lie or become demanding. So can you honestly tell yourself that that plan isn't the best idea?"

Mimi took in what he said, and he was right. Those words had some big meanings. Jewel needed to tell her dad the truth instead of doing the "claim the bride" plan.

So Mimi only stood in front of the cage and looked back, hoping Jewel would make that choice and that Eddie would listen.

"(Gulp)…I hope you're right, Blu."

"Maybe. Either way it wouldn't hurt to try."

She stayed just to keep him company, and all the way at the wed-nest, Jewel walked back into it, giving a face of sadness while Eduardo was showing a face of the opposite.

"Jewel…I am very disappointed in you."

"I know."

"You and your aunt lied to me about staying in here, you show sympathy for a bird who's not one of us and doesn't understand a thing about our culture, and you cheated on your faithful consort by fell in love with him."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes I do! You and Roberto have been best friends for years and always shown care to one another, and you betrayed him! You betrayed him by falling someone who—!"

"Who, unlike me, has the backbone to stand up against something that he knows is wrong like FORCING ME AND ROBERTO INTO A MARRIAGE THAT WE DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF!" Jewel screamed loud, and blocked her beak shut and shedded more tears because she never talked to her own dad like that before. They were both surprised, and it just made Eduardo feel even more mad.

"So…you betray the only bird who loves you more than I do, and now you lie saying you didn't want to be a part of this marriage as an excuse for me to forgive you."

"Lie?! Dad, I am not—!"

"Be quiet. I've heard too many words out of you. Since last night you've been lying to me about how you felt and I will not tolerate with it one bit."

"Since la—? Were you spying on me and Blu last night?"

"Yes! I saw sleeping and traveling around together."

"What gives you the right to do that?"

"I am your father! It is my job to make sure that you're safe and that all our rules here are followed."

"Even if it means betraying the trust of your own family?"

"You're one to talk, and since we're still talking about betrayal, look at this." From the bottom of his right talon, Ed showed Jewel a scratched up looking feather.

"What is that?"

"It is a feather that belongs to your Stu friend. My patrollers found it by one of the trees that fell down and I can smell human all over it. This right here proves that there are loggers somewhere in the jungle and that Lu is in league with them."

The feather looked a little trashed, and it did smell a lot like Blu. She knew that there couldn't be loggers since she was with him since last night and they both saw those fallen trees, which was also evidence that proved that he wasn't with the loggers. Jewel knew that Blu was innocent, but it also made her think about Linda. What if she is a logger and that feather did belong to Blu? What if the two worked for loggers, trying to bring down trees for whatever their benefits were? So those thoughts made Jewel bring out the toughest words that she had to say;

"No. Dad. I'm sorry, but you're wrong. You don't know him at all. You are…unbearably naive when it comes to thinking about the good that comes from more than just this tribe. And if you really love me or even mom anymore…" that stung Eduardo. "you'll think about what I said. And like it or not, I am never going to marry Roberto."

Ed froze for a minute but gave a sigh of disappointment.

"Perhaps you will change your mind later today."

"What are you talking about?"

"Because you and Drew trespassed into the scarlet's tribe and ate the nuts in one of their trees, Felipe and I agreed to settle this in the pit of doom. From there, you'll be allowed to watch consort Roberto settle the score. Maybe from there he'll earn your affect back."

"You're going to war?"

"Yes. And don't think Stu will be invited. In fact, after the game, nobody but me and Roberto will be allowed to see you here. So stay put." He was walking off, feeling angry and not at all knowing who was really the bad guy around. And Jewel wondered,

"Wait, wait! What's going to happen to Blu?"

Eduardo froze before he finally said, "You know I would never do anything drastic. But for him…he'll know what it's like to deal with real humans. Then he finally walked away, leaving Jewel to cry and feel totally helpless. But that didn't mean things for her would end.

* * *

 _ **Done, finally. Sorry that it's short but now that it is done, I have the chance to work on all the next chapters I need to finish Rio (in 2 Form), then for other FFN chapters…**_

• _**Sonic v Shadow: Dawn of Freedom**_

• _**[Finishing] The Last Blue Macaws**_

• _**[Finishing] Samurai Al: Episode ALX**_

• _**[Finishing] The OC Gang: Island of Villains**_

• _**Fly - About The HU Gang…**_

 _ **And that's not all. For DeviantART…**_

• _**What's CREATED?**_

• _**Universes**_

• _**Messaging with Jewel**_

• _**New Animation**_

 _ **And last but not least, for Wattpad…**_

• _**The Gang Stories - Mars Rover (1-5)**_

 _ **So now I say enjoy your time guys, and whatever you do, don't give Eddie a hard time. He's just following the script.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**It's on again! It's on again! It's on again with this.**_

 _ **Now I begin, let me just say I saw AVENGERS 3, and if you want haven't seen it yet, then you're in for a real treat, my friends.**_

* * *

Ch.11

After Eduardo left, Jewel was only left alone in her wed-nest. She wanted to fly away but expected her dad to be watching her from the outside and knew that despite her telling him the truth about her feelings towards Roberto, he wouldn't listen. Eduardo was just too stubborn, and despite the care he had for his family, he didn't think about their happiness instead of their safety…just yet anyway. So Jewel laid down in her nest and softly cried over the worst, fearing that Blu would eventually get hurt and that her dad lost his way.

"Oh, dad. Oh, Blu. Oh, Blu, why didn't I let you go? Or w-w-why couldn't I have just come with you? This tribe would probably be better off if I left. Maybe my dad would think more about me."

"What?"

Jewel jumped back in fear, because she surprising heard a voice, but stopped shivering when she saw that it was only Roberto. "What are you talking about?" He said to her while walking up to her.

"Berto?" She stopped crying and ran up to hug her friend. "Roberto…(sniffling)…"

"Shh, hey hey, it's okay."

"No it's not. Nothing is okay right now. Wait, h-h-how did you know I was here?"

"I left Lyra's place and came across Eduardo. He didn't tell me anything except to see you in here."

"Oi…yep that sounds like him. He thinks you're the only one who can help me through this crisis."

"What do you mean?"

"(Sniffling)…Me and Blu were setting up something that would help me reach back to his friend Linda, but then I accidentally sabotaged it because I didn't want him to leave, and we got lost. We were walking and had a good conversation until we then had lunch at a brazil nut tree before realizing that it was in the scarlet macaw tribe."

"Whoa."

"Yep. Then Felipe caught us, took us to my dad, and revealed that I admitted Blu to be my boyfriend. So you can take a wild guess at where that lead to." She made a wheezy fake laugh.

"Ouch. So wait, does he actually know that you want to marry Blu instead?"

"Know it? He was spying on us since last night! Though not exactly upclose enough because he thinks and I was cheating on you, and despite me finally telling him the truth, you didn't believe me. He thinks you actually want to marry me, that I betrayed you, and now he wants you to fight in the pit of doom today."

"What? And he never even told me. Oh boy. And what about Blu?"

"Dad locked him up in that cage under one of the tribe's largest trees."

"Man, look Jewel I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? I'm the one who brought us all into this in the first place. I should've let Blu go and waited for him, or maybe I should've left and no one had to worry about me again."

"Hmm. If you ask me, I think you've should've waited."

"What?" Jewel felt offended.

"I mean you should've waited because then he would've came back and you would have no reason to leave. You can't leave the tribe when you have so much more than me or Blu. You have Mimi, and there's also Lyra, and more friends, and especially your dad. Who, I know, is being a pain in the neck right now but that doesn't mean we can't help him. We can try to talk to him more and fix things."

"Oh. Do-do you really think so?"

"Yes. But if anything, this is probably my fault since I never told Eduardo the truth. I felt like I was only caught up with his ring-wing bird that I didn't have the stomach to face him like you and your boyfriend did."

"Maybe. But thanks. Also…didn't have the 'stomach'? Is that suppose to be a metaphor?"

"Oh, haha. Yeah I actually got that from Blu. He's a cool guy in all but there's some knowledge about him that I don't think I'll ever understand."

The two laughed, and Jewel didn't feel like crying anymore. Maybe he was right, and it made Jewel know that things would still turn out fine. So she wanted to bring up one last thing. "Roberto, thank you. Not for stealing Blu's thunder but for at least lifting my spirits up and keeping me company."

"Haha, no problem. Just know whether we're a couple or not, I'm always going to be a friend that you'll need whenever you'd like."

"Thank you. Please get Blu back when you can, and right now I think I need a hug."

"Of course."

They hugged and Jewel shed a few more tears but smiled, now hoping for the best. Roberto however didn't smile. He was afraid of how Eduardo would still think of the worst, and couldn't stop thinking about his feelings towards Lyra and Jewel's feelings towards Blu. He wanted to make sure that those two would come back together with no more conflict. And maybe he would get his wish. Because back at where Blu was locked up, Mimi was still keeping him company and giggled so much while he told her about his stories with Linda. "Haha! So wait. Linda would always trick you into trying medicine by showing a little thing called a cereal box?" "Well there's a little more detail to it than that but yeah. Haha." "Haha. Boy, I thought you were good from the start but now I see that you are a real sweet berry." "Thank you, haha." "It makes me happy to see that Jewel's going to be with someone who's so nice and funny." Mimi felt totally happy but then brought up, "Wait…are you still going to marry my little wildflower?" "Well…after everything that's happened…I'm going to say yes." Mimi gasped in happiness before he continued, "Jewel has been too good to me lately, and I know that she has a lot on her plate right now. So i don't plan on leaving her now. I want to spend my time with her, and…all my life I've been wanting more in my life than with what I had. So now, I think she's it. I want to be her husband, and if she even wants me to stay here…then so be it." "Oh!" Mimi started shedding tears of her own. "Oh, Blu, you're such a kind soul." "Thank you." Mimi couldn't her excitement so she tried to hug Blu from the outside of the cage, which made Blu feel both happy and squeezed by an anaconda.

"I actually agree." Blu and Mimi turned to see Lyra enter. Blu asked, "Lyra? What are you doing here?" "Roberto and I separated and I noticed trees outside the tribe that have fallen down, and I suspected something was wrong when I flew by and noticed you in this thing." She walked around and examined the cage. "Huh. I know you lived with good humans but why are you so use to cages?" "Because despite the lack of space it may have, it's been comforting to me as the quiet times of this tribe. It makes me feeling like I'm not in any danger, especially when it's a friend who places me in here instead of an enemy." "And I'm guessing you're not feeling too much like that since it was Eduardo who brought you in here?" "Yeah, kinda." "Well you don't have to worry because Mimi and I will help bring you out." "Hang on, let's not do that yet." "What? Why?" "Because…" Blu smiled and quickly opened the cage without breaking a sweat. "I wanted to demonstrate how I open it." He walked out and was able to look at the jungle after observing the shocking look on his friends. "Plus, now's not a good time. Eduardo is steamed and if he sees you guys helping me then he'll think you're betraying your home, and I can't have that on my conscience. So right now, I need to stay, and…wait until tonight. From there, maybe Roberto can sneak Jewel out of her wed-nest, then we can fly off to where Linda is and bring her back here."

Lyra was surprised, "Linda? You actually mean your human-friend? Are you sure that's going to make things any better?"

"Yes. When she and Tulio come here, they'll be able to turn this entire place into a national wildlife refuge and make sure that no harm will come to any of you again, and it will give me the best chance to reason with Eduardo so you won't have to follow your old rules ever again. Believe me when I say it's full proof."

"Oi, well if you say so, Blu. We'll do it."

"For you and for my little wildflower." Said Mimi.

Blu smiled, feeling as good as Jewel was, who was still in her wed-nest talking to Roberto about what to do next, and though he knew Eduardo was watching, he thought that with how much he trusted Roberto, he should just leave him to guard her until the war would start. So he did after telling him about today's event and that he needed to watch Jewel at all times before bringing her to the pit of doom.

After leaving, Roberto said, "Okay Jewel, do you want to leave and see Blu now?"

"What? Really? Yes, yes, yes!"

"Good. But let's keep quiet."

They shooshed and flew out of the wed-nest, where Eduardo or any other bird wouldn't see them, and they succeeded as they made it to Blu's cage where they could see Mimi, Lyra, and Blu all safe. It gave Jewel the excuse to fly super fast and hug Blu when she also noticed him out of the cage. "Oh, Blu! Oh, are you okay?" Blu was shocked but hugged her back until they both fell into the cage, causing the others to giggle. "Hehe, I'm okay, I'm okay. What are about you and—?" "My dad trusted Roberto to watch me so he brought me here to meet you. But enough about my pain in the neck father." She said in a seductive tone and began preening the side of Blu's head and neck. He vibrated with enjoyment before they quickly hugged each other tight.

"Oh, it's good to see you two together." Lyra smiled as Roberto slyly put a wing around her. He said, "Almost as good as it is for me and Lyra to get back together again." "Oh Berto." Lyra giggled and did the same thing to Roberto, preening his neck.

Mimi felt flattered with seeing the pairs happy together, but remembered, "Oh! Hey Blu, I believe there was something that you told me that I think Jewel would hear?" Jewel responded, "Huh? What's she talking about?" Blu was confused too until, "Oh, yeah. Jewel, with everything that's going on, with how good you and…well most of your family has been treating me, and with how much you've been through…I've decided…" he took a good look at Jewel's eyes. "to stay here. I want to marry you and stay here in the tribe after we bring Linda and Tulio."

Those words were a wave of shocking proportions, for Jewel's eyes changed from sparkling to tearing and made a large smile before hugging Blu so lovingly.

"Oh Blu! Thank you! Th-thank you so much. (Sniffling)…I-I-I love you."

"You're welcome and I love you too. I promise you that I will not change that. I will take care of you, nurture you, and love you with all my heart."

"And I promise I will always do the same."

They continued hugging, and Lyra tried doing the same to Roberto. Mimi didn't want to ruin the moment so she just smiled and looked outside to make sure no follower of Eduardo would tattle on them.

Each pair just continued their moment of hugging and felt totally in love before Jewel said, "Wait. Uh, Blu?" "Yeah? What, are you okay?" He tried bringing his beak to hers but she tried standing up. "No. I just something else. Today, because Felipe spotted us eating his tribe's brazil nuts, he and my dad both declared war on each other and Roberto has to participate in it today." The news shocked everyone else.

"Go to war? You mean they'll fight each other?"

"Kind of. They going to face in each other in a competition that will determine now who gets to keep all of the food supplies to both tribes. That's how it goes. And it's all because of me."

"No, no, no. Jewel that wasn't your fault, you need to remember that." Blu hugged her again, trying to support her and Roberto did the same by only patting her. "He's right. Look we can still go through it and in the end we'll win and keep both our food supply and theirs."

Blu protested, "What? No. We can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because this mess right here is nothing more than a total misunderstanding. If we just talk to Eduardo and Felipe I'm sure we can fix this whole thing."

"No. Blu, as good as that plan sounds, Eduardo isn't exactly in the best bird to reason with, and I've known Felipe since I was a chick and to me he's a competitive chimp. He's not going to be any better."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to even try. I want to at least give them a chance, and preventing a childish fight like this would prove to him that I will not being an evil draft to his life and Jewel's."

Jewel was touched to hear that, and when Blu looked at her face, he could tell that she knew he was right. Then they both looked at Lyra and Mimi, who also gave the same impression as she did, then they all looked at Roberto. He sighed. He thought it was a long shot but, "Okay. It's seems like a high hopes thing but…it means doing something good, then I'm all for it."

"Thank you, Roberto. Now when did Eduardo say the war would start?"

"I think he said in less than three hours from now."

"Okay. So if anything that will give you enough time for you and his followers to get ready, and maybe I can give you guys some techniques on what to do just in case. And strictly before it starts, I can try to talk to Eduardo and Felipe."

"Alright. That sounds like a plan. Although, no offense Blu, but how do you know of any war strategies."

"Oh, when Linda and I were kids she would sometimes bring me to a friend's place where she would these fun war kids games. They might not be accurate for this but it could help for this occasion."

"Well…okay? In fact, how about we start now?"

"Alright. We'll head to the pit of doom now."

Then Jewel interjetted, "Hang on, but before we do anything, do you mind you guys can give me and Blu some privacy? I want to be alone for a while to talk."

"Okay, Jewel." Roberto said.

Lyra, "You'll see you there then. Bye."

The three smiled and flew off, while Blu and Jewel were alone.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Blu asked.

Jewel just hugged him and held his left wing tight. "Oh nothing. I just want to spend some talk with you before the war starts. You know just in case things don't end well."

"Oh okay. But don't worry. We'll all be okay and we have to stay positive. I know things will be great."

"Hmm…if only I had your confidence."

"Mine? I'm a coward compared your courage. You're confident, strong, and don't have problems with anything."

"And I want you to remember that after our wedding, haha."

They laughed and cuddled their heads together while still hugging, feeling in love and had no fears. "I love you, Blu." "I love you too, Jewel. Always." Then Blu kissed the top of her head. Making her giggle.

* * *

 _ **And after a while longer hour of snuggling, they were on their way.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**This one took a while to take. So note that after this, I'm going to be taking another break to finish some more stuff.**_

* * *

Ch.12

( _ **Like in Rio 2…**_ ) every old scene skips to a new one. And the next scene that came was the moment where every blue macaw and scarlet macaw of both tribes were together at the pit of doom. They were chanting and yelling. Not just out of fun but anger and childish gaming.

They were each standing on a rock step doing their own thing to cheer on for the games but all the way at the back, where the plants were blocking, there was Blu, Jewel, Lyra, Mimi, and Roberto together watching everyone behave so stupidly.

Roberto sighed "You know. Whenever an event like this would come up, I would always think that it was nothing but fun and excitement for us." Then he faced Blu. "But since you came here, Blu…I can see how wrong I was."

"Hmm. It's not too late you know. You can still go down there and talk to Eduardo about calling it off."

"It's too late for that. Eduardo and Felipe are already here and the people around us don't look like they want this to stop before it begins. By now, even though I wanted to, I don't think they'll even listen to me. But…maybe with the 'pointers' you gave me and my team earlier, we might actually have a chance with something. So thanks Blu."

"You're welcome."

They kept staring at how the crowd looked until Lyra pointed out, "Guys. I think they're about to start." "Oh! Okay, now guys I'm going head off to where my team are, Jewel, Lyra, Mimi, you guys just stay in the crowd. And Blu, you do the same just stay behind the girls so Eduardo won't see you until it's over, okay?" Roberto said and Blu responded "Okay. Good luck and just take it easy." "Thanks." Then they separated. Roberto went to his place with the team and Blu and the girls went to theirs. During that, Blu thought about what happened. He actually spent the past few hours telling Roberto about what to do. How to dodge attacks and when to give an attack when necessary. Though Roberto was experienced with "war", what Blu taught him was pretty helpful (as long as he wouldn't over do it).

When Eduardo saw him land down, he said in a good mood, "Hello again, Roberto. Where's my daughter?" "Up there in the crowd and with Mimi." He pointed to her after seeing Blu hid away behind the girls. "Good, Roberto. While I don't trust my sister to watch over her anymore I can at least trust her to watch my Jewel in the crowd." "Don't trust anymore? What are you talking about?" "Didn't I say? She lied to me about bringing her back to the wednest. Instead she left her in the healer's nest with that Lu character, letting her sleep with him behind your back." "What? Oh, I—" "I know. This shocks you, and you feel betrayed. Believe me I do too, but after this battle I know you'll be able to win Jewel's heart back." "Uh, Eduardo, I—" "Wait!" Eddie stopped him, for the announcer of the "war" began to announce the game. "Get to your position." Eduardo ordered. Roberto sighed, "Yes sir." He felt like a coward, not speaking the truth to him.

So he flew off to his spot, and everyone heard the announcer. "Hello, everybody! After so long, we are all here today to see once again which side will settle a new score for trespassing one of the borders and eating most of the brazil from one of the trees! It is now the blue vs scarlets!" Everyone cheered and screamed except for Blu and the girls. Roberto's team and Felipe's were hovering at their places as their leaders faced each other.

"Roberto."

"Felipe. (mentally speaking) I really hope you're in a better mood than I'm in."

Then they all waited and Blu feared the worst until he heard "Heads." "Tails." Then a small bird in the center got flipped, landed on her belly, and said "I hate this job." Then both teams each moved around in the air with speed and fire as each member of the blue macaw team passed a brazil nut to another member. Blu was surprised by that because looking what they were doing; passing a ball, chanting, trying out athletic moves, and then kicking the ball into separate nets to get a…"A goal?" Blu said, now realizing the truth.

He then faced Jewel. "Uh, Jewel? You guys said that this was going to be a war, right?"

"Yes. And this is it."

"Really? Because last I checked a war involved brutal fighting with clawing and real violence. This just looks like a soccer game to me."

"A whatter game?" Jewel didn't know what he was talking about, but they both quickly lost concentration in each other when Felipe's team made a goal. The blue crowd shared a disappointed chant but their team continued playing. Roberto did his best all the way, making Lyra cheer hard. Jewel give her support too as well as Blu did. Roberto tried remembering both his own techniques and what Blu taught him, and both of them brought him and his team to a great start of advantage. He got the ball at the right spot, dodged whatever surprise attack Felipe gave, and was able to make five exact goals.

The point of their game was to make ten goals. So far… **Blue Team, 5. Red Team, 1**. "Alright!" Blu chanted, enough to make Jewel notice and giggle. "What, are you hoping for him to take me now?" She joked. "What, no of course not. I-I-I just haven't seen a good soccer game since my last spring in Minnesota."

The two just made more giggles until Jewel said "Blu?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to move here with me?"

"Yes. I thought we already established that."

"I know. It's just that you mentioning tinysota just keeps making me differently."

"Tinysota? Oh wait, (chuckling) Minnesota? Haha, that's actually a good one."

"Yeah."

"But seriously. I'm not going anywhere. I am going to stay here, and help you and Roberto got out of this ridiculous marriage before you agree to marry me."

"Before agreeing? My Blu now I thought we mostly established that detail."

"I know. Haha, you're just fun to mess with sometimes, Ms. Oblivious."

"Oh you calling me oblivious? Then let's see if you can see this coming!"

Jewel laughed and tickled Blu, making him laugh like mad. Lyra and Mimi were sitting next to them and Lyra wanted to laugh at their interaction but focused more on how good her boyfriend was looking in the game. He succeeding into every next part, and made **three more goals** for the team, causing massive cheers from the audience, and massive guilt for Roberto because he started to feel guilty for taking credit of Blu's work, which also made him focusing on him while still playing the game.

He saw him and Jewel laughing together, and Lyra staring at him dreamily. It made him smile, seeing his girlfriend showing admiration and seeing them together like how a real couple should be. Enjoying each other's company, talking, laughing, and not having the weight of the world on their shoulders. But then, after getting distracted, one of the scarlet macaws kicked the ball into Roberto's face, making everybody gasp before he fell into the water. The the scarlets made **four more goals**.

Blue = 8.

Red = 5.

"Hey, foul!" Eduardo yelled. The other blue macaws helped Roberto get up and brought him to the sitting post. He coughed and slowly breathed. Ed came to him and patted his back. "Roberto, are you alright?" "Yeah. (Breathing) I'm fine. I'm okay." "What happened?" "I think I just got disra-I mean, I don't think I noticed Felipe coming. He can be fast and sneaky. But-but I'm okay now. Just give me a second and I'll be ready to go again." Roberto seemed nervous, and it confused Eduardo but he let him shake and stretch. He thought to himself "Didn't notice? Was he really trying to say distracted? If so, distracted by what? Jewel?" He felt a little mad and looked at the crowd, officially wondering what was going on in Jewel's spot.

As the game continued, the blue team played hard. The scarlets smiled in pride and Blu, Jewel, and Lyra frowned when they all saw Roberto seemed to be out of his game. For the next hour, the birds continued playing but Roberto actually was distracted. He thought too much about how good things will turn out for Blu and Jewel if they got married and replaced those thoughts with how bad things might turn out if he would never told Eduardo the truth.

He would lock up Blu forever, force Jewel to marry Roberto, probably exile Lyra and Mimi, and nothing would ever turn out good for any of them. And at every moment of those thoughts, Roberto almost got hit by another ball, but dodged it before Felipe made two more goals.

Red = 7.

Things didn't look so swell for the blue team, so Roberto went back to the sitting bench to breathe and relax for a second, where he surprising saw his friends next to him. "Ah! Oh. Guys what you are doing?" He asked.

"Coming to help you." Jewel said.

Blu replied, "Yes. You look like you're getting distracted."

Then Lyra came and quickly gave him a hug. "Oh Roberto, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you guys can't be here. Eduardo's going to spot you."

"We don't care."

Blu faced him, "Listen Roberto, we're not giving up on you. You have to calm down for just a second and let me help."

"Help me with what? Felipe and his birds are getting close to reaching us. Soon it's going to be a tie, then…then everyone might actually lose the game and our whole tribe might actually lose their side of the grove all because of me."

"What? Roberto you can't beat yourself up about this."

"Why? Lately, ever since you came here Blu, I've been nothing but a coward who, unlike you guys, wanted to go against Eduardo's outdated plans and tell him how you feel about it. All I cared about was trying to do was stay out of trouble while going through with what guys wanted behind Eddie's back. And it all lead to this. So…I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, guys."

"No." Blu said.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I said no. As of right now, you've got nothing to apologize. You were only scared and you didn't want things to turn out worse even though you were to do what we wanted. Especially for Lyra and Jewel. You are a really selfless bird, my friend."

Then Jewel said, "Plus, this whole entire plan was my idea in the first place. I was the one who wanted to go behind my dad's back so I could hang out with Blu. And if I had trusted Blu that he would come back with Linda or if I told my dad how I felt in the first place…then things would have turned out better. Better than this anyway."

Jewel shedded a tear before Blu took her wing and made her smile again.

Roberto saw that and dwelled on how good those words sounded. So he stood up, and gave a determined look before giving a quick snuggle to Lyra's smiling beak. "You're right, I can't give up now."

"That's the spirit!" Roberto was about to get back out there but Blu stopped him. "Wait, before you go, I think I have something that will help you win now seeing what kind of 'war' you're fighting in."

"Really, like what?"

"How about a good explanation as to why you're talking to the escaped enemy?!"

They turned and saw that that voice came from Eduardo, who was standing right in front of them and with a face of total frustration. Which made the situation much worse for the gang. He had his fiery eyes on Blu so he walked up to him, ready to yell louder than he's ever done before. Jewel wanted to stop him but Blu put his wing in front of her and he showed a face of defeat. "Drew, I promise you, if you thought that cage was bad enough, then I'm going to-!" "STOP!" Roberto yelled as he got in front of Blu to protect him. Everyone else didn't notice as the game was still going on but the gang certainly did. "What the? Roberto, what are you doing?" "Something right for once. Eduardo, like it or not, I won't let you lock him up." "Why?!" "Because he isn't the enemy here. You are!" Those shocked them. Roberto continued, "Ever since we brought Blu here…no. Ever since you became the tribe leader you have been doing nothing but wanting to follow your own ways on how to protect the tribe rather than consider how everyone else felt about it." "What?! I-" "I nothing! For as long as I can remember I was so desirous as to win your respect and one day be your right wing bird but seeing how things have been going, I'm not proud of it anymore. You've arranged me and Jewel to be married before even asking us how we felt about each other. You hardly listen to your own sister's judgement. You hold a grudge over creatures that you really know nothing about even though we all escaped safely from their attacks of burning down the forest, and have been nothing but harsh to Blu here when all he ever did was show you, me, Mimi, and Jewel complete respect." "Respect? What's gotten into you, Roberto? You're defending the bird who manipulated my daughter into cheating on your engagement." "BUT I NEVER EVEN WANTED TO MARRY HER!"

Roberto yelled in frustration so massively, that the first crowd of macaws were able to hear him, and they made the others also listen, before the entire area was total silence. Eduardo, out of everybody, was shocked to the core. Roberto breathed and finished, "I never wanted to marry your daughter. Because all our lives, we were just close friends and nothing more, and when you began setting up this arranged marriage, you never once have you even asked me if I wanted to marry her. The idea that you would force us both into this is seriously disgusting and inconsiderate. And more importantly, I am in love with someone else." He faced Lyra. "A young and beautiful blue macaw who barely got any real attention in her life. Her name is Lyra and I love her more than anything. And I know Jewel loves Blu, because you or me, he seems to think more about the feelings of others before himself. I'm sorry, Eduardo, but soon or later, you need to wake up and see how horribly effective these old tribal traditions of ours are. They are what lead to this nonsense of a war in the first place. And if you want us to finish it…fine! But we're going to do it our way now."

At one more moment of silence, a whistle was blown, signifying that the game was back on and everybody cheered hearing Roberto's statements. He felt proud of it, especially when Lyra, Blu, and Jewel stood by his side. Eduardo didn't know what to say, but did let a little bit of what he said sync in. Then Mimi came by his side and got to sit in the front row with him. She didn't say a word to him but did give him the eye gestures that said "Just listen and watch and learn." So he listened, and saw Blu and Roberto speaking more before he flew off to continue the game.

"Thanks for that, Roberto."

"No prob, Blu. Now what was it you had in mind earlier?"

"Oh yeah. You see, in my home, the humans have a little thing like this too. Only it wasn't a war it was a game they called soccer. And I've just about enough it to tell you that I have a plan now on how to win."

"Alright. What do we do?"

"Just follow each of these steps."

Blu layed down the plans straight to Roberto, and each of those things were even easier to remember than those strange "Destiny" surprise attacks. So once they were synced into his mind, Roberto flew off, and Blu spent the next ten minutes with Jewel and Lyra watching the rest of the game. Each blue macaw continued being athletic and their team leader was trying hardest at doing it better but with more humility. With every passing second of the flying and passing the ball, the announcer couldn't stop chanting about how well things looked for the blue macaws. For Roberto helped his teammate dodge a bullet from Felipe and shot the ball into the net, making the team earn another point.

Blue = 9. They just needed one more and that would be all.

So they continued on, making Roberto feel more proud as his teammate passed him the ball, making fly fast, and moving forward to the net. And at an instant, time moved very slowly, and Roberto smiled seeing how happy Blu and Jewel looked, giving him enough spunk and pride to get close to the scarlet's net, and…"GOAL!"

"Blue Team has reached to ten points! They win!" Said the announcer and everyone cheered. Blu, Jewel, Lyra, and Mimi were really happy before Roberto came and hugged them all together. "You did it, buddy?" Blu said, but Roberto humbly replied, "No. You did it. You helped me bring out my courage and gave me the knowledge I needed to help the team." And Jewel gave a great smile of love at Blu, showing that she agreed.

Mimi turned and said to Eduardo, "Now do you see, Eddie? Blu, isn't so…" But he wasn't around. Mimi only saw her younger brother fly away, making think that after that scene of being proven wrong, he just needed some time to think. So she shrugged and joined the others.

When Felipe came down, Blu and Roberto told Felipe that since they won, they've chosen not to take the scarlet tribe's side of the grove. And Blu and Jewel explained what really happened which cleared up the entire misunderstanding. After that, Roberto and Felipe talked more before he came to Lyra, who showered him with hugs and snuggles. As for Blu and Jewel, they got away from the crowds and went back to the wed nest.

"What are we doing here?" Blu asked after Jewel stopped carrying him.

"Well after Roberto made the final goal I saw dad go away. I think he was actually dwelling on the words you and Roberto gave him. Which means…"

"Our troubles are over?"

"Yep. So if I'm right, then my daddy and his birds will want to destroy this thing eventually, and before that happens, I want you to spend its last night with me before we find Linda tomorrow. Do you want to?"

Blu was glad to hear that. "Sure." He began to think that there wasn't going to be any more worries for his soon-to-be wife or for her friends. He felt totally at ease and proud that the weight of the tribe was off of Jewel's shoulder forever. And finally, he saw that there definitely was more to life than living a lazy life in Minnesota with only friend, for he gained four new friends, and one of them wanted to be with him forever. He let Jewel take his wing and they got into the wed-nest before having a sweet cuddle party.

Blu believed that things then would look like they were going to end perfectly. But…things never go that way. Nothing ends perfectly.

Late at night, when everyone in the tribe was asleep, Eduardo was flying through the jungle with speed…and with anger. For he looked like he was after something, and what made it even scarier was that he…was holding a box of matches.

* * *

 _ **The next chapter will be the final chapter.**_

 _ **After Ask C - Arsenal Part I, remember…**_

 _ **FFN • Sonic v Shadow: Dawn of Freedom**_

 _ **FFN • [Finishing] Samurai Al: Episode ALX**_

 _ **FFN • [Finishing] The OC Gang: Island of Villains**_

 _ **FFN • Fly - About the HU Gang…**_

 _ **FFN • [Finishing] The Last Blue Macaws on Earth**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Final chapter. June 15, 2017 to May 22, 2018 (the date I finished it, not published it), and I have finally this AU story.**_

* * *

Ch.13

Late at the dark of night, Eduardo was flying through the jungle at the great speed and frustration due everything that was happening thanks to Blu; Roberto stood up to his leader, Mimi looked like she was taking charge, and worst of all Jewel fell in love with Blu, the bird who couldn't fly and seemed to be fond of humans more than birds.

All of those thoughts just made Eduardo feel more and more infuriated as he kept flying and grip tightly on what appeared to be a box of unused matches, which gave a sign that he was up to no good. "When there desperate times, I need to commit desperate actions!" Eduardo kept thinking to himself repeatedly before he finally landed at one spot. He breathed and took a good look around to where he was at, and that was a part of the jungle where all there were were trees, plants, and other things weren't considered animals. It was the perfect place for Eduardo to commit his next plan.

He let go of the box, took a match, and quickly lit it up, making light on it. At another moment, he slowly breathed and said to himself aloud "This for you, Jewel. And I'm sorry Stu but you're not the one that I want my daughter to spend the rest of her life with. It's not what I want…it's not what my wife would've wanted." He carried the match and looked like he was about to use it on the tall tree he was in front of. But then, five seconds after what he said, he heard a small voice coming from behind him.

"Say what?"

Eduardo turned to see that it was "Roberto? What in the name of earth are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same thing before I ask what is that?! That thing you're holding!"

"(Sigh)…Roberto, unlike what you and my family have been doing, I'm going to be honest now. What you see me holding here is called match. It's a tool that loggers used to burn down things that they thought were no longer necessary to keep around."

Roberto didn't like the sound of that so he continued speaking, and in slow rage. "Then what you doing with it?"

"When the loggers first invaded us, when you and Jewel were kids, I stole this box of matches from one of those monsters because something told me that it could be very helpful in the future, and now I see why."

"What?"

"Ever since Drew was brought here he has been nothing but trouble. Wooing my daughter and manipulating you and my sister into no longer listening to my judgement, and almost ruining everything that makes us thrive by sirviving. So as of right, on this uninhabited part of the jungle, I'm going to use this match to burn it all out and put the blame on Blu!"

That shocked Roberto, so instead of charging at him with rage, he did the wise thing in just walking to him slowly and attempting reason with him.

"Eduardo. I'm going to let you do this."

"You don't have a choice in the matter. That human loving pet and those monsters have already taken too much away from me and I'm not going to make let him do more harm than he's already done! And you're not going to say a word about this."

"Harm? HARM?!" Roberto sudden yelled. "How in the world could you think that Blu, B-L-U, has done any harm to you?!"

"He—!"

"All he did do to you was try to win your respect and convince that not all humans are evil like the loggers. He was trying to be nice to you all the way, and he sure was trying to earn your daughter's love and made sure that she was safe. And thriving by sirviving? How is it surviving when we have to live by these rules that make us all completely unhappy: 'nobody leaves the tribe, no trusting anyone that isn't our species or associated with outsiders,' and finally, 'if you must let the tribe leader choose a groom for the bride and stay in the wed-nest until the wedding of you and your guardian can commence'! Those rules never made us thrive, they're what made you so demanding and irrational. And I know, you follow them because you're the leader and you do it to protect everyone and your daughter."

"Precisely why I'm doing this."

"Burning down a part of the jungle? Blaming it on someone that was only teaching me how to be courageous and for Juju to follow her heart? How do you even know that this fire won't spread to our tribe or that if this place in uninhabited?"

"I know it because I've been scouting this place for years, to make sure no enemies would come even a mile close to our borders. And despite how wrong this act maybe, I'm doing it for my Jewel."

"But is that what you think she wants? To see as no better than the humans? To see you become what you hated more than anything?"

"What she wants is only safe if I think it is. She doesn't know how life works the way I do."

"But. Is. It. What. She. Wants?" Roberto spoke that slowly.

"Yes."

And Roberto kept repeating his words to make sure they would sync into Eduardo's head. Until finally he yelled, "NO! No, it's not what she wants! It's not she wants and I've always known that right from the start, okay?!" They both freezed. Eduardo breathed and continued, "I've known it from the beginning that she would never accept me for being like this, and that you and her never wanted to marry." "What?" "I'm not an idiot, Roberto. I've always known right from the start, but the only reason why engaged you was because you were the only male bird I trusted to protect her and I thought that was what my wife would've wanted. I know what I did was wrong but I didn't care. Not only that, I wasn't all that blind about BLU. I just kept being so hard on him because since he was associated with humans, despite him being nice to me and my daughter, I didn't want to take any chances. I wanted to make sure if he was a traitor or not. And I knew that I could do all of this my way, not just for you, this tribe, or even my daughter…but for my wife. Who died after telling me to do whatever it took to my protect Jewel. And if becoming what I hate is what it takes to do that…then I'm not stopping myself."

He turned his back on Roberto and lifted up the match high before it could go out. But Roberto was as froze as a weeping angel. He never thought that that was how Eduardo really felt, but it didn't make him feel better. It only made Roberto angrier.

So before he turned his back and flew away, he said to Eddie, "Well. In that case, you're even more self-righteous than you already know. So you do what you want."

Hearing that didn't make Eduardo freeze or turn. He just continued holding the match and heard Roberto fly off. He always about the wrong he was doing but didn't care, and didn't care what everybody else thought. So he lifted it up further, and was ready to light the tree on fire. But…after one inch of getting closer, he hesitated. Hesitation and seconds of clarity began slithering through his brain, making him reconsider what he was doing. So he just stood where he was, not moving or anything to let the fire touch the plants, until it soon went out. The match died and left just a small trail of smoke, and at that, he realized that his heart wasn't any different anymore.

"Oh Jewel…my little Jewel…and Perla, my wife. (Sigh)…what kind of father am I to you and her now?"

Author's Note: _**I know in some languages Perla means Jewel, so imagine if that was the name of Jewel's mom.**_

He dwelled on that question as he put down the match and buried the entire box under the dirt to make sure that no creature would use or get near them again. After that, he flew away, closely to the ground and just wanted to return home in order to find a way on how to apologize to everyone. Including Blu.

But that wasn't going to be the case. Because when he was just five feet away from where the matches were, "Hmm? WHAT THE?!" A red snake popped out of the bushes and pounced at Eduardo. It scared him and tried squeezing him, but Eduardo fought back. The grip was tight and the snake was fast with its moves, but Ed didn't give up as he kept attempting to scratch its scales or anything. The fight was a rough struggle. The savage snake showed real fire as much as Ed did before…"AH!" The snake bit his leg, where his fang got in and had the venom begin to course through his lower body.

Eduardo was screaming in total pain but no one could hear him. When the snake released him, he focused on seeing him quivering. Eduardo looked more angry than scared but was in enough pain to shed tears out, and it gave the snake an excuse to deliver the final blow.

He looked at it, and when it was ready to charge at him, he silently said. "Jewel…I'm so sorry. Blu, take her." Then he shut his eyes and was ready for his demise. But nothing happened. He didn't feel eaten, he just heard smacking sticks before opening his eyes to see a tall and skinny human smack the snake away with a thick branch. The sight of it was unbelievable to see, which made it and the venom in Eddie's leg begin to close his eyes and faint.

Once the snake was gone, the human picked up Eduardo. "Oh no." He said, then he heard someone familiar come by. "Tulio. Tulio, did you hear where that noise was coming from?" It was Linda. Which meant the other human was Tulio, and he replied to her, "Yes, I did. And you're not going to believe this." He showed her the injured Eduardo that he was resting on his hands. Linda gasped. "Is that…?" "Yes. It's living proof that I was right. Blu is not the only blue macaw left." "It could also be proof that he could be with them." "Yes, exactly. But first we need to patch this poor guy up. It looks like he was attacked that snake I hit away."

He quickly walked while holding the poor bird, trying to make it to their tent, and when Linda heard the part about him facing a snake made her blush. Because through the time they've spent alone in the jungle he was trying to be kind and brave around her without an issue, and every moment of it made her feel happy to be around him.

While they were reaching the tent, Roberto was alone on a branch, dwelling on how selfish he thought Eduardo was being and also on the thought that he knew he was doing but believed he was only doing it to honor Jewel's mother. He mentally said to himself, "My gosh, Ed. After this I can't tell who was really the bad guy anymore. Either you or me and everyone else." He sighed and felt like wanting to stand there forever. But then he heard, "Okay, Linda, will you please bring out a pillow and some bandages?" "Yeah, yeah." It was Linda and Tulio, and hearing them made Roberto turn to see there was light gleaming around inside a human tent. "What the heck?" He questioned to himself and took a closer look. "Is this the same place where…oh my." He made it to the entrance where he could peek at what was going on inside.

He saw the two humans holding onto a bird and very carefully before resting him on the bed and trying to clean him of his wounds. Roberto couldn't tell who it was, but looking straight at them and hearing their voices, he thought, "Linda? Tulio? Oh my, then that's got to be Ed. I…oi, if Blu is right about what he told us then I need to bring him here now." He flew away from the tent and was heading back to Blu and Jewel, who were both still awake and a little occupied with a few more moments of snuggling in the wed-nest.

* * *

Over the next hour, Linda and Tulio were still aiding Eduardo. He didn't look too good but was thankfully conscious and the venom was sucked out of him before being cleaned and bandaged on the leg.

When they were done, Tulio set his tools away after washing them, and Linda put Eduardo's cheek a little, to which he wasn't bothered with so much. Linda gave him a face of pity. "Aww…this fella seems like quite the strong one. One thing I don't understand is why he was all the way out here alone." Tulio came to her, "I'm also wondering the same thing. But what I do know is that we can't let him go out there again until he gets all better." "Agreed. Oh and Tulio?" She took his hand and rubbed it with her thumb. "Yes, Linda?" "I…I want to say thanks. Ever since we started this expedition I thought it was going to dangerous for me and Blu, and a part of me hoped that you would be wrong about there being more spix macaws so that way me and my Blu would go home sooner. But…despite that, and with how rough I've been with you, you have always been there for me. Trying to kind and patient, trying to comfort me when we lost Blu, and support me no matter what I said to you. So to that, I just want to thank you and I really appreciate everything you've done for me." At a moment of blushes, she gave him a good hug.

Tulio blushed too but hugged back, feeling the same thing she did. "You're welcome, Linda." Eduardo was able to see their displays of kindness and couldn't believe it. He was being carefully treated by them and they showed each other what look liked total affection, as if they were also birds, because Eduardo's kind was the only species that he has ever seen that showed compassion or love. "What they doing?" He questioned, and it only sounded like a squawk to Linda before she let go and took another look at him.

"Hi there, little buddy." She gently pet his cheek with her finger again. "Poor thing, you look like you've been through a lot. Well don't worry. I promise you're going to be all better very soon, and if we find your family then I promise you we'll protect them too." A promise? Never once has he ever heard or even thought of a human being making a promise before, and deep inside, Eduardo felt warm and a little happy. Then he saw Tulio rest his hand on Linda's. To which she smiled at, and seeing them like that made Eduardo begin to suddenly believe that maybe Blu was right.

Speaking of which, before Linda stopped and was ready to put a nice blanket on him, she and Tulio heard more squawks, turning their attention from Eduardo to the entrance. They wondered what it was, until Blu, Jewel, Mimi, and Roberto popped in revealing themselves. The sight of it made Linda explode with enough joy to come to him and give him a big hug. Blu encouraged it and was glad to see her too.

"Ooh, Blu, I can't believe it. You're alive! Oh, my big brave boy I've missed you so much. Where have you been?"

Blu made a happy squawk to her and pointed to his friends. "Oh my. Who are these two?" She let go of Blu, and let him write down his words on a piece of paper, and when she was about to read it, Jewel said to him,

"Is that really Linda?"

"Yep. You know, I saw you making a look of jealousy when she hugged me."

"Jealousy? Hmm, I may have never heard that word before but I think I already know what it means."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm not worried. Because no woman is strong enough to take my husband away from me." Jewel just grinned, making Blu put a wing around her.

"My goodness." Linda said after reading the paper.

 _Linda, these birds here, including the one you were aiding, are friends of mine. The one you helped is named Eduardo, the other male is Roberto, and the girls are named Mimi and Jewel. They found me and brought me a tribe filled with many more blue macaws than you can count, and these three helped me see a little bit of it. In fact…Jewel and I are engaged._

"My goodness. My goodness. Tulio, Blu says that there is a tribe of more macaw out there and that this female here is his new girlfriend!"

"What? That is incredible!" Tulio took the note and read it, and looked at the smiling group of birds. Linda was obviously excited until the four birds noticed Eduardo in his conditions.

"Oh no." Said Roberto. "Eduardo? Eduardo, what happened to you?" They came up to him.

"Daddy?" Jewel showed more worries than Blu or Roberto did.

"Hi my Jewel." Eddie still wounded weak but was try enough to talk, and finally explain a few few things. "How are you guys?"

"Oh, daddy. We're okay but what on earth happened? You look like you were attacked."

"I was. By a snake and by my lack of judgement and clarity."

"What?"

"Jewel…Blu, I have so much to tell you right now. Roberto can you give us some privacy, please?"

"Sure." He did what he said and had more pity for him than earlier.

"Eduardo," Blu started. "what is it that you want to mention?"

"This. Kids, I'm really sorry. You two and Roberto were right. I was being very careless, mean, self-righteous, and inconsiderate."

"Eduardo, you don't have to apologize to me."

"Yes, I do. Just please let me finish. You two both deserve to know why. You see, in the beginning, Blu, I think a part of me knew that what you were telling me was right. You were always the good guy and there was such a thing as a good human. But still, for years I always hated humans and didn't want to have anything to do with since they caused us so much destruction in the past and almost made me lose my only daughter. So I didn't want to take that chance, and when we met and I saw you were associated with humans I wanted to make sure that you weren't a spy and take everything I love. So I thought being mean to you would be the best way to break you."

Hearing that did kind of Blu and Jewel but felt like they understood it. So they left him continue.

"And Jewel…I know for years I've been too hard on you and everyone in the tribe. I just thought doing that my way would be the best way to get your attention and listen so that way you would be safe, nothing bad would happen, and I wouldn't end up feeling broken for the rest of my life. And…there was also another reason. It because of what your mother told me on the night she died."

Jewel became even more intrigued with that news and with what he was about to bring up next.

 _It was years ago, but I know that you and I both remember what she was like. Beautiful, kind, and encouraging. And about as selfless as Blu here. Jewel, you were very young but what happened was that for a while she was spending every moment with you because she knew she was sick and dying. And I never knew. She never told me and used all her strength to hide it because she thought there was no way to cure her, and to this day I think she was right. So, I never really discovered it until the night she passed._

 _It was dark and stormy, and I had Mimi look after you when one of my patrollers told about your mother being in the healer's room. Once I got there, I saw her on the vine bed sweating, heating up, and not looking great._

 _We talked. She confessed to me what was wrong and she said that she was suffering through a massive disease and knew that it would be her final night. So we tried to savor our time, by talking, holding each other, and singing to each other before she told me these very last words that I would never forget._

"Eduardo?"

"Yes, dear."

"Will you protect our Jewel?"

"Of course, Perla. I promise I will never let anything happen to her."

"I know. Protect her. Do whatever it takes, whatever you think is right. I want to have a good and happy life, and for her to be with someone that she can trust. Will you please make sure of that?"

"I will. No matter what."

"Thank you."

 _Then we made our final kiss._

"I love you, Eduardo. And tell Jewel I love her too."

"I will and I love you too. I will always love you."

 _Then we spent the next few minutes together before she drew her final breath. I couldn't stop crying on her shoulder until the next morning. And I knew that that news would affect you worse._

When Eduardo, finished explaining the story, all Jewel could show for it was an infinite amount if tears, giving her the chance to slowly come up to him and give a great hug. Perhaps the best she has given him, and he did it back. Blu looked at them and felt affected by it, understanding why Eduardo was being the bad guy. It made Blu begin to wonder if he might make the same mistake one day. Then Eduardo said to him, "Blu, again I'm so very sorry. I know what I did wasn't right. I hope you can forgive me, and I hope you won't make the same mistake I did someday." Blu heard that very clearly, but when he noticed his smile he said, "Wait. Make the same—? Does that mean what I think it means?" "Yep. Blu, Jewel, if you two wish to marry each other then be my guest."

Jewel go of the hug, and was totally stunned to hear that news but quickly switched that look with joy. "Dad? Oh daddy!" She kissed Eddie's cheek and yelled "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Before coming to hug Blu. He was happy all the same and soon got Linda's attention about it.

Mimi heard them and came to her little brother to give him some well deserved comfort. She kissed his cheek and said, "Eduardo, thank you. Now please tell me honestly, you're okay with this? For sure, or is it just the venom going to your head?" "Haha. No, I really am okay with this. I'm finally allowing this, and I know it wouldn't make any difference if I didn't. You and the rest of my family have been a whole lot wiser than me. I think all these years…I was just so blinded by the grief of losing my wife that I didn't interpret right and that I want everyone else to not be responsible for mistakes of their own."

"But you now realize that you can't do that."

"I know. All creatures have to make their own choices and need to think for themselves about what's right before they make that choice. And I'll be honest, even though I wasn't the best to any bird, I'm grateful for the fact that you helped me and my daughter. Thank you, sister."

"You're welcome. Being your older sister means I'm incharge of looking after you no matter what. I love you, brother."

"I love you too."

They hugged and enjoyed the sight of seeing the little wildflower flying around the inside of tent with pleasure and Blu, Roberto, Linda, and Tulio looked at her with amusement before she came down and had Blu put his wings around her. "Oh Blu, it's finally over. Our troubles are finally over." "Oh I know. And now starts the beginning of the rest of our lives. I love you, Jewel." "I love you too, Blu." "And I promise I will always look after you." They smiled and hugged tightly before Linda carried them.

Everyone looked like they were ready for things to change for the best. Because through that night, Linda and Tulio continued trying to help Eduardo get back to his health before they all to sleep.

The next day, Eddie allowed the wedding to commence early and it was magical. At the waterfall area, all the macaws (even the scarlets) gathered up to see Blu and Jewel stand and face each other as Eduardo brought them so they could make their vows.

Blu gave his words, saying how even though he might not be the best bird there was, he knew that he wanted to see if there was more to life than what he had in the past, and when he saw that nothing was better than the chance of sharing his love to Jewel forever, he knew that he was willing to fight for her and what they both thought was right.

Jewel struggled to give her words considering how caring Blu was proving himself to be. She said that during her whole all she had was her father, her aunt, few best friends, and the memory of her mother. She also felt like wanting more and didn't exactly know love too much until she met Blu, and she knew that meeting him was the starting of what was about to be her greatest adventure in the form of two normal birds.

When those words came across, everyone almost felt like crying and when Eduardo officiated their words, they became husband and wife. Making every bird and other creature cheer and having Jewel kiss Blu's cheek repeatedly. Both of them were happy and walked out away from everyone and headed to their new home.

Plus, Linda and Tulio were on the other side and recorded everything.

Everybody became happy.

• Mimi got to help take care of Eduardo, giving them the chance to rekindle their friendship and decided to live and take care of each other like the brother and sister they were in the past.

• Roberto and Lyra stayed and lived together, becoming closer everyday and eventually married each other too.

• Linda and Tulio were able to turn the tribe into a wildlife refuge and officially became an item after Linda agreed to move to Rio.

And for Blu and Jewel…things for them were never the same as they made sure to stay, live, love, and care for each other forever.

* * *

Three days later, after their wedding, Blu and Jewel found themselves the perfect home, a large tree with a nest outside on the top with complete shade and shelter. It had all the things they needed, and what was more interesting about it for them was that it was isolated away from both tribes. That way no bird or other animal could bother them again.

So they spent their first time there by making the best of things. "Ahhaha! Let's see who the real jedi knight is here!" Said the excited Jewel that was on a large dead branch playing jedi dueling with her husband, who humorously replied "You have spunk, my young padawan! But remember the number one rule: Don't. Get. Cocky." "Ooh, that's some big talk coming from a bird who had a big way to stand up against my daddy." "HmmHmm." They laughed and continued dueling. They were using sticks as swords and had fun with trying to clash each other with speed. But Blu made sure he wouldn't accidentally hurt her with his experience.

"Haha! You're good but you should remember when a female fights, they always win…against their husbands." Jewel taunted Blu.

He just laughed, "Only if the husband is being a jerk. And guess what? I ain't no jerk!" He made her let her guard down by charging at her and kissing her cheek. "Yeep!" She went, blushing like an anime bird and shook with chills. He only did that just to taunt her back but after a few seconds he wouldn't stop smooching her cheek, and it just made her feel pleasure before she smiled deeply and take Blu's wing before she made herself and Blu fall off the branch in fear.

"AH!" They both yelled.

And at a split second they safely feel deep into a bush. "Whoa. Phew." Blu said. "Jewel, are you oka-?" He noticed that his wife was okay, but also that they were laying on each other. Blu was above and had his wings around her, blushing about as much as she was, and neither of them could say a word. All they could do was stay in their position and focus on each other's eyes. They moved their faces closer next, and pressed only the top of their beaks, blushing into scarlet macaws right before Jewel said, "Blu…will you love me always?" "Always. You…you're my one in only, and I won't let anything change that." And at a moment of joy, love, and zen, Blu came to her closer, and after so long…he finally gave Jewel a kiss on the lips. Jewel felt it and felt more in love with Blu than ever before, and understood why humans would enjoy something like the pure kiss she was having with her husband.

He soon was the first to stop, and give a face of worries. "Oh my. J-J-Jewel, I'm sorry. I don't think that was the best proper time, I think I-" He stopped as he felt her hold his cheeks. "Don't ever be sorry for showing me care." She said smoothly and made him kiss her again. That moment was a time of total care, and they wouldn't what came next. After enjoying their time of pressing their beaks together, they decided to sleep in each other's wing inside the bush. Sleeping together may be the top thing they doing because of the warmth and comfort they seem to always give.

The next morning that came, turned into a shock. Blu and Jewel woke up, happy to see each other's beautiful eyes and smile. "Morning, sweetie." "Morning, my one and only Blu." "How do you feel." "See you, I don't think fantastic would begin to cover it." "Same for you. Hey, are you okay if I give you a morning kiss." "You and I are married, so I don't care how many times you want to kiss me. I will always allow it." "Good." So he gave her another good kiss. "Hey Blu? Do you feel like we were having this dream?" "Actually yeah. I think…it was our wedding. Or at least a summary of it. I could see you with that pink flower you had on your head. You were also wearing that small and shiny beads necklace Linda gave you. Now and then you looked so beautiful." "Aww, and were beyond handsome, especially when agreed with dad and Roberto to put those tribal paint marks on your face. Though, I think during the time when I gave my vows you were checking out Lyra." "Say what?!" "Kidding! Just kidding." She laughed, and Blu just rolled his eyes in amusement. "Very funny, my dear." He kissed her cheek again and asked, "Are you okay if I go get breakfast?" "Not at all. But do you actually want to get it yourself? I mean I can-" "No, no, it's okay, I don't mind. You just stay here and relax while I get the best fruits in this area." He said in a brave tone and as he turned, Jewel already felt saddened to see him go, but it was replaced with a shocked look because, as Blu stood up and turned…he flew. He actually flew away.

He looked like he didn't even notice but Jewel sure as heck did. "H-H-He's flying? How can that be?" She questioned herself, and remained still that way as Blu was gone. He came across a nice batch of fruits and quickly came back to Jewel. When he noticed the weird look on her, he asked, "Jewel? Honey, are you okay?" "Blu…was I just dreaming or did you actually…start flying?" Hearing that made Blu give her the same expressing. "Fly-? I was flying?" She nodded to him. "I was flying? I was flying? I was flying?" She kept nodding to him without any annoyance. Blu smiled to her, and carried her in his wings, "I can't believe it! How is this even possible?" "I-I don't know but it is amazing! Are you sure you've never flown before you met me?" "I'm pretty sure. My gosh, this is incredible." "Yes…and that means, you and I get to fly in the air together." "It looks that way." They smiled, and kissed each other again before finally deciding to fly up into the air and have some first time flying fun all the way in the sky.

* * *

"And that, kids, was the whole story of how your mother and I got married and how I got to fly after the tribe changed forever." Blu said, one year later, finishing the story of him and Jewel to their three kids Carla, Bia, and Tiago at their family tree. "Aww." "Wow." "Eww." The girls liked it but Tiago, as one would expect, showed a different reaction that annoyed his sisters.

"Now what would make you go 'eww' about it, little bird?" Jewel chuckled.

Tiago responded, "You guys always make your stories to dovey and mushy. I don't like those kind of genres one little bit."

Blu chuckled too. "Well it maybe too mushy but it at least makes you understand a few things. How protecting your family can be a challenge, how learning that you need to be grateful for the things you already have."

Jewel said back, "And how someday you three are each going to meet someone special one day too when you're older."

"Really?" Carla liked hearing that. Tiago just felt more disgusted. Then the girls wanted to ask some questions.

"So was Pop-Pop really mean like that? I've never once seen behave the way you guys described it."

"That was because he didn't know any better until your father changed. Yeah my dad didn't always have the best ways into protecting me or everyone else but I realized later on that he was trying to protect me and that he learned from his mistakes." She held Blu's wing and smiled at him.

"And Uncle Beto and Auntie Lyra? They're still happy together, right?" Bia asked.

"Of course, sweetie." Blu said. "Like me and your mother, they've never had a problem. Like us, maybe they'll go through challenges but will always face them together."

"Wow." The girls still liked hearing that, and even though Tiago claimed to have annoyed, deep down he was a nervous softy and kind of felt excited about what they said. Maybe he and his sisters could each find someone someday. "And if you ask about Aunt Linda and Uncle Tulio, they're great too, feeling happy to be together as husband and wife at Rio and coming here to visit us. And so is your Pop-Pop and Great Aunt Mimi. Over the year they've been closer as siblings and never had issues with each other again. So things for everyone turned into a great win win."

They smiled and it looked like they agreed. "Wow, I…I don't think I can argue with that." Tiago said. "That's right, sport." "Because if you guys didn't get married then I wouldn't have been born and you would be miserable!" Tiago laughed and flew out, knowing that his sister would be annoyed and attempt to catch him. They went, and Blu and Jewel chuckled to see their kids play.

They enjoyed the sight of it, and even focused on the sunset that was going down. The parents rested their heads on each other's shoulders, feeling complete with happiness.

"A win win indeed. I love you, Blu."

"I love you too, Jewel. No matter what, I will always love you."

Nothing felt better for them than the moment they were savoring, and made it better when they made a good kiss and pondered on how the rest of their lives would continue. Happiness disguised in the form of two birds.

The End

* * *

 _ **And that was how their lives went and their kids, later on, eventually found love too. Things for everyone did change for the best.**_

 _ **Glad to see that so many people have enjoyed this story. Just remember that the credit for it all goes to Strikethedragon, the one who thought of this tale in the first place.**_


End file.
